


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [9]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Adventures, Cuddles, Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Humour, Ireland, Laughter, Love, St Patrick's day, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: Keeping his promise, Taron travels to Ireland to spend St. Patrick's Day with Robyn. In order to provide Taron with the most authentic Irish experience possible, Robyn plans a day of activities and fun for him, both making the most of their short time together.This is the next story in the series of Robyn and Taron and follows from where Play The Game leaves off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. “A good laugh and a long sleep are the two best cures for anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> And I am back. (A few days earlier than planned but I got some good news today so decided to post earlier than Friday :) )  
> This is the next chaptered story in the Robyn and Taron series.  
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read it.  
> Hope you all enjoy (Though I think you will even if I am a bit biased)  
> Suze xx  
> P.S I don't know Taron but I do own all the other characters.

Robyn stood with her hand on the open car door, a troubled look on her face as she watched Taron snoozing in the front seat of her car, his head rolled to the side a little. He met her with a tired smile and tight hug in Dublin airport just after eleven pm, another apology on his lips as he squeezed her against him. It was late Monday evening, the day before St. Patrick’s Day and even though it was going to be another incredibly short visit, Taron had insisted that he was coming to spend the Irish holiday with his Irish friend.

“It’s such a late Taron flight and you are working right up until you need to be at the airport.”

“I am coming Robyn. I promised you.”

No matter how much she tried to tell him that he didn’t have to come to visit her, Taron refused to listen to her and now sat in her car, asleep, his whole body a little cramped with his position in the front seat.

Taron had taken on some work to keep himself busy between filming, doing some voice over work as well as prepping for his new role which he was thrilled to have gotten and his days were full and demanding and as predicted the screen test for his new role had been the weekend before he was due to come and visit Robyn. He had learnt the weekend previous that he was given the role he was desperate to get, his good friend and director Matthew Vaughan, putting Taron through a tough audition process to make sure he was absolutely right for the part and his Monday had been filled with phone calls and an impromptu script run through as the cast was finalised and Matthew wanted to be absolutely sure with his choices. Taron had to change his flight to the last one that evening so he could still go and be Irish for the day. It meant that once again, he was thoroughly exhausted and once Robyn had driven them out of the airport, he was asleep, Robyn talking away to her friend, not even realising he was asleep until she had been babbling for a while without a reply. She had tried her hardest to talk him out of coming but he was completely insistent and as Robyn now hunched down in front of the open door, as much as she loved seeing Taron, she was wondering if the forty-eight hours they got to spend together was worth it for him as his schedule started to fill up again and his very early starts and late nights started to take their toll on him.

She gently shook his knee and he immediately lifted his head, his eyes opening wide as he looked at her.

“Hey you.”

Groaning, his leaned against the head rest. “All I do is sleep with you.”

Robyn smiled and blushed a little but her grin faded a little as it took Taron a few seconds to realise what he said, his hands running down his face, almost too tired to be embarrassed and it wasn’t like him at all to react so slowly to something awkward he had said.

“I sleep with you too.” She replied. “And cwtch sometimes.”

“I am sorry Robyn. Not the way I wanted what was supposed to be our few days to go. Now it’s barely two.”

Robyn reached into the car and took his hand. “We have said many times before, that we would be happy with even an hour together. I will take our two days Taron. You know this.”

“Yeah I do but wouldn’t it be nice to have a couple of days together? Like New Years? Matthew wanted me to tell you he was sorry that our time was taken away from each other but he just needed to make sure I was suited for the actor playing my dad in the movie, that we connected and had a chemistry of sorts, even though the father son relationship in the movie is a turbulent one. Then once he was satisfied, he had to organise a read through. It’s such a significant and relevant story to the world today and he insists on getting everything not just right but perfect.”

“Taron you never have to apologise to me for your work. I know how important your job is to you and how much you wanted this part.”

“You are important to me too Robyn.” Taron’s voice was serious and insistent.

“You know I know that.” She gave his hand a squeeze. “But sometimes, life throws us a curve ball.”

“That was Matthew, not me.”

“And if Matthew was keeping you from me, then I know it was extremely important. Now how about we put a little smile on this sad face, and we go inside and just get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow.”

“Being Irish?” He asked a small smile on his face.

“And I know a blue dinosaur who has missed you terribly. Perk up rocketman. You got here and have two days to relax a little.”

“I am always tired when I come to see you.” He complained as he got out of the car, his body a little stiff from the position he fell asleep in.

“Not true.” Robyn answered him as she closed the car door. “I was the one falling asleep in the car last time we saw each other.” She opened the back door and took his backpack out.

“I just want one time to come and see you and not be tired.”

Robyn hated the sadness and grogginess she heard in his voice. “Hey Taron, don’t get too caught up in the technicalities we face. We knew we were going to have a hard time in seeing each other. We can’t just go and spend an evening together or go for a drink when we feel like it. We have to plan our visits and I know it’s frustrating, believe me. There have been so many times I wished I could have physically seen you rather than talking on the phone but when it comes down to it Taron, I will take a phone call over nothing.”

“Me too Robyn.” Taron took his bag from her, yawning as he did so. “I am sorry. I’ve been in a shit mood all day. I shouldn’t be taking my annoyance over other things that are out of my control out on you.” Taron was still always so conscious of how his behaviour and reaction to the article had hurt her before Christmas and always made sure now that he didn’t burden her with his worries or if he did need a chat, try his best to keep from rolling his anger and upset onto her.

“You can still talk to me about everything though Taron, you know this.” Robyn locked her car and started to walk towards her front door.

He let a heavy sigh leave his body, following Robyn to her home. “This new film is going be tough and I am overthinking everything at the moment. The script read through this morning was challenging and there is so much to it, I know I am going to struggle with it at times.” Taron was on Robyn’s heels as she strolled in through her front door, going straight to the island in her kitchen to put his bag on it. “I also know it is going to be a very emotionally charged shoot.”

“Have you spoken to Matthew about all of this?” She asked him, as she pulled a cup from her press, placing it on her hot water maker, turning it on so water slowly filtered into the stripped mug.

“Yeah he knows.” Taron came to stand beside her, taking his hat off and throwing it onto the island. “We have a lot of time to prepare though and he is such a good friend and everyone one of the cast is so talented, I know we will do the movie and story justice but it is going to be so tough. Matthew has already told me to use him when I need to, ring him with any question.”

“I am glad you have him to lean on when you need too but even with him working on editing Kingsman, he is still getting ready for a new movie?” Robyn dropped a tea bag into the cup.

“Believe it or not but he is actually nearly finished already. He hasn’t stopped since we finished the re-shoots four weeks ago. He still has two weeks to finish it up completely before we start promotion and then the premier which by the way…” Taron pulled his wallet from his jeans pocket and opened it. “Might as well pull these out now.” He handed her over two very crumpled pieces of paper. “Cashing in some vouchers.”

Robyn grinned as she took them from him. She opened the first one and wasn’t surprised to see the ‘go to a premier with me’ voucher in her hands and as she opened the second one, frowned a little. “‘Wear an outfit of my choosing’.” She read. “I think I might regret writing this one.”

It was the first time she had seen him smile since he picked him up from the airport. “Stella is helping me.” He assured her as he put his wallet back in his pocket. He watched as she placed the vouchers on the countertop and moved to open a drawer and take out a spoon. “And I won’t pick a black sack.” He knew she was making him a cup of tea and watched as she stirred the tea bag around a few times before taking it out. “And you have full control over your hair and make-up except that Stella probably will be doing it all.” Taron followed her as she took a few steps to the fridge to get some milk and back again to where the cup sat. “And I hope I have given you enough notice for work. I know you will have to take the day off, maybe even the Thursday before if you could.” Robyn’s silence was starting to worry him and once she had added the sugar and milk to his tea, she picked up the cup and handed it to him. He took the cup from her, the heat from the mug settling nicely into his hands. He blew on the liquid before taking a sip, closing his eyes as once again Robyn made his tea perfectly.

“And I will be there. I have already asked for the two days off Taron.” She replied to him eventually and he hoped she hadn’t heard the sigh of relief he made and he took another drink from the cup, the hot soothing liquid exactly what he needed right now after a long day of work and stress. “And I completely trust you with regards to a dress. Actually, I think I trust you more than I trust Stella and you will steer her clear of plunging necklines and princess dresses.”

“So, no plunging neckline then?” He asked with a light smirk on his face. “Ok I shall have to re-think my thoughts.”

“Taron Egerton I am trusting you with this dress and you need to remember this premier is so much more than Elton’s party or the musical. It is a much larger event and for your movie and is going to attract so much more attention.”

“Hey…” Taron put his cup down and stepped over to her. “I know Robyn. I think I know you well enough now to understand what you like and what you don’t, and I will steer Stella in the right direction too.” He moved closer to her and gently pecked her cheek. “Trust me.”

Robyn stared at him and despite the fatigue in his eyes, they were still bright and held that mischievous glow. “I should have put a voucher in there that lets me dress you.” She replied to him, watching as picked up his tea and he took a long drink from his cup, a smile on his lips. “Maybe I need to sticky tape one in.”

“Not part of the terms and condition chicken.” Taron winked her way and started to walk away from her. “Now where is cwtch?”

Robyn watched him walk away from her, through her kitchen and into the bedroom, laughing as she heard him talking to the blue dinosaur who sat on her bed. She leant against the counter and sighed. Every waking moment, the man currently in her bedroom was in her thoughts. She thought about him when she played the piano, when she took out her guitar, as she lay on her couch and as she stood under her shower, her shampoo still on the right-hand side six months later and lately she constantly thought about the shoulder massage she had given him back in London a few weeks ago, even more how Taron had just her roam her hands all over his chest and warm skin and if she was honest with herself she was desperate to do it all again, praying for the day that Taron produced his back massage voucher for her. She watched his movies with such a different view now and whereas before she would be engrossed in the movie, now she was engrossed in Taron watching how he moved, his facial expressions and his voice. As his work schedule quickly filled up, especially now that he was preparing to work with Matthew once more, time for speaking with each other was becoming a little bit trickier, Taron actually falling asleep on the phone as they spoke to each other last week. Robyn was just as busy and her rehearsals for RENT were lasting longer and getting later as they started to pull the show together, the musical society now adding Monday evening and Saturday to their rehearsal schedule to ensure the show was the best possible it could be and with two weeks to go until opening night, her days were pretty packed.

In saying that though, she didn’t look anywhere near as tired as Taron did. She hated seeing him so exhausted and had tried hard to convince him to stay in London and take his two-day break at home, but he was having none of it. He was adamant that he was keeping his promise and spending St Patrick’s Day with her. Once she saw him sauntering out of arrivals and towards her, her whole body filled with a blush and red-hot heat flushed through her. Taron just had a knack for doing nothing and making her feel fuzzy butterfly feelings in her stomach and she melted into his arms as he hugged her tight in the airport. Her love and affection for him deepened further into her soul each time they saw each other, and Robyn knew that although she loved Taron without a doubt, there was now the little problem she was facing of how she was actually falling in love with him. She enjoyed his company, compassion, and caring nature as well as his terrible jokes, infectious laugh and how he made her feel like the most important person in the room when she was with him.

“Hey rocketman are you hungry? You came straight from your read through, you must be starving.”

Robyn stopped in her bedroom doorway and was immediately met with flashbacks from the first time Taron stayed with her. Sprawled out on the duvet on the right side of the bed, Taron lay on his stomach, cwtch the blue dinosaur cuddled under his right arm, fast asleep and breathing deeply, the right side of his face nestled into the pillow. If she had of been thinking straight, she definitely would have taken a picture, but she was a little concerned at how once again an exhausted man slept on her bed. Robyn knew he was naturally going to be a little run down the busier he got but it seemed to her that at times, his exhaustion or overused muscles were erring on the edge of extreme and it worried her a lot that he was going to get really ill from it all.

She knelt on the floor beside the bed and lifting her hand ran it down his cheek, his growing beard at the longest she had ever seen it and it suited him well, the dark hairs coarse under her fingers. He didn’t stir as she gently swiped down his nose too or even when she moved to place a lingering kiss on his temple. Getting to her feet, she walked around to the end of the bed and a little awkwardly, pulled his boots off, dropping them on the floor. It was bringing back too many deja vu moments for her and she sighed sadly. It seemed morbid but she was ever so grateful that she had met Taron in the way she had and was so thankful to have him in her life, even when he could frustrate her beyond belief, test her patience and good nature but when he looked so innocent as he slept, she only felt her natural mothering nature coming through and wanted to sit with him and just cuddle him tight. His mam’s words still resonated with her since the first time Robyn ever spoke to her and it was that Taron needed someone to look after him, someone he could rely on and she not only wanted to be that person in his life but she felt an overwhelming need to be there for him no matter what.

Deciding she was getting into the slightly uncomfortable staring situation as she usually found herself in when the Welshman was resting on her bed, Robyn left Taron sleeping with cwtch and walked back out to her sitting room and dropped onto the couch. She had literally spent the weekend sleeping and had caught up on many hours of missed rest that she wasn’t tired enough to sleep but shaking her head, Robyn stood back up.

“Gorgeous man sleeping in your room.” She reminded herself and picked up her laptop she had left on her couch before she went to meet Taron at the airport. She made sure all the doors were locked and with Taron’s bag and hat in her other hand, walked back into the bedroom. She dropped his bag in her closet, hat on her make-up table and once changed into some comfy PJ bottoms and a t-shirt, she settled herself on the left side of the bed, turning on her computer to do some browsing for a while. Taron had told her himself, he had a talent for sleeping anywhere and for a long time and having seen it first-hand herself many times, she wasn’t at all surprised at how deep he slept beside her, long soothing and calming breathing filling his whole body but she was still a little worried about him. Pushing her worries to the side, Robyn talked herself out of her reservations about him and knew that it was just a tiredness from working nonstop over the weekend that had him drained. She shuffled a little closer to him, smiling as she could hear his breathes as he slept, grinning as hugged the dinosaur closer to him, his body moving in his sleep to find a more comfortable position, a quiet little sleepy sigh leaving his lips. “Enjoy your cosy duvet sleep rocketman.”

Cwtch was still buried under his arm and he still lay on his stomach eleven hours later and he woke up to a wonderful scratching sensation on his head.

“If only I could wake up like this every day.” He happily moaned as Robyn dug a little deeper into scalp.

“It’s only ‘cos I couldn’t throw the cup of water over you, no matter how much I wanted too. I know how tired you were yesterday so didn’t think it would have been fair to wake you up with a start, especially when your tiredness is not really your fault.” Robyn knelt on the floor at the edge of the bed, her right hand still in his hair. “Though I probably could have gotten away with it by saying it was a traditional St Patrick’s Day tradition.”

Taron laughed. “I think I need to be a little wary of you today. I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of Irish traditions that are not actually traditions.”

Robyn grinned back at him as she took her hand from his hair. “Nope. I will be good. I promise. Only good and proper Irish traditions and the first one is breakfast.”

“Breakfast hash?” He asked hopefully, remembering how good their breakfast out together had been last year.

“Nope.” She saw his face fell a little.

“Full Irish?” He chanced, his stomach rumbling a little at the thought of some food, never mind a full Irish breakfast.

“Nope.” Robyn answered him.

“Oh.”

“But I have pancakes.”

“Pancakes?” Taron lifted his head from the pillow. “I like pancakes.”

“Irish pancakes.”

“Like potato cakes?” He asked, praying she said no. Taron would eat anything but for breakfast, he really wasn’t in the mood for potato cakes.

“Nope. Irish pancakes. Green, white and orange ones.” He was so relieved that he wasn’t getting potatoes for breakfast but quickly became confused again with her answer. “Why don’t you get up and ready for the day and all shall be revealed to you when you come out to the kitchen.”

“So secretive chicken.”

“Have to keep you guessing Taron.” Robyn ruffled his hair a little and stood up. “You know where everything is.”

Taron watched as she walked out, tilting his head a little as he caught a glimpse of her outfit, doing a double take. His Robyn, who always wore jeans, was in a green skirt with tights and knee-high boots. His insides did a wonderful flip and he buried his face into the pillow. “She is not yours.” He spoke to himself. “She is Robyn.” He stupidly inhaled and his eyes rolled behind his closed lids as that comforting scent of Robyn’s perfume and shampoo filtered through him. He was so shattered yesterday as he walked through the glass doors of the airport, that even the simple task of putting one foot in front of the other was a chore and he was starting to think that he should have just listened to Robyn and stayed in London but as her beautiful face came into view, he knew he had made the right decision to travel so late. He had signed his work contract for Matthew and was under obligation now to be available when he was needed and his friend had apologised for the terrible timing for the script read through but Taron was a professional actor and while he committed to his work schedule, he also kept his promise to Robyn and just arrived a little later and a lot more jaded then expected.

He gave his body a long full stretch, hearing some of his joints cracking as he did so and got to his knees, before climbing off the bed, stripping himself of his hoodie and he walked into her closet and to her bathroom. It was a shower he desperately needed and it not only helped to wash the previous days sweat and worries from his shoulders, but also to wake him up, Taron just standing under the wonderful pressure of the water. Robyn had left two of her soft blue towels on the towel warmer for him and he felt so at home in her bathroom, knowing where everything he needed was, though he was still getting used to the frosted window, not thoroughly convinced it wasn’t see through.

Once dressed, he wandered out to the kitchen and a delightful smell of food met him. Robyn was at the hob, her back turned to him and he stopped walking as he took in her outfit, only now noticing the black cropped top she wore too, the tiniest sliver of skin on show above her skirt. It was a look he had not known he needed to see Robyn in and the pop of colour from her short green skirt, was the perfect tribute to the day that was in it. As he walked over to her, he noticed some green streaks in her hair and as he leant against the counter beside her, his hand immediately went to her hair.

“So, we have moved to green now?” He asked, her hair so soft between his fingers.

Robyn concentrated on not burning their breakfast so didn’t turn to him but still answered his question. “I was inspired by the hair chalk again and sure it is St Patrick’s Day.”

“Any more left?” He asked her.

“There is a some on my make-up table.”

“Another traditional Irish activity?”

“Throwing everything I have your way rocketman.” Robyn carefully placed the last pancake on the plate and turned the hob off, finally turning to face him. “So, you hungry?”

“Do you even need to ask?” He titled his head, trying to read Robyn’s face which was a mixture of shock, confusion with a hint of a smile.

“Taron, what are you wearing?”

“Clothes?” He answered grinning as she frowned at him. “My St Patrick’s Day clothes. You don’t like?”

“It’s very green and don’t get me wrong, green is stunning on you, but I mean, this is a lot of green.”

“Robyn you told me that dressing green was a pre-requisite to be Irish!”

“I didn’t mean everything had to be green though.” She took in his dark green trousers and green check long sleeved shirt under which he wore a light mint green t-shirt. “It’s a lot of green.”

“I am being Irish.”

His reply made her laugh. “Well you definitely pass the dress test.” She took a step closer and ran her hands down his wonderfully fitted shirt. With his strict training schedule on the downlow because he was finished filming Kingsman, Taron was a little less focused on his diet and gym attendance and Robyn was instantly attracted to his somewhat less lean and bulky physic, his shirt sitting on his frame perfectly, his green eyes almost illuminating in reflection from the green thread from the check pattern on his chest. “And I like this. A lot.” Robyn moved her hands from his chest to his jaw. “You growing out a beard?” She asked, his cheeks lifting to a smile under her thumbs.

“Just being lazy. Haven’t really had a reason to shave.” He closed his eyes as Robyn’s thumbs ran the whole length of his jaw.

“It really suits you.”

“My mam had been giving me a little bit of grief over it. Think it makes me look older than I am.”

Robyn grinned, imaging the lecture Taron had gotten from his mam. “Well I like it, a lot.” She confirmed. “Even with all the green Taron and the tiredness, you look good.”

“Well then I have full permission to say so do you.” Taron’s hands came to rest on her waist, his thumbs sitting neatly in the gap that her crop top left. “Robyn in a skirt?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s my go to Patrick’s Day skirt and actually I wear this to work sometimes.”

“It’s not a little short for work?” He asked, trying to keep his blush in.

“I said sometimes.”

“Well, I wish I had of gotten the real memo about the subtle touch to the green though. You are wearing one green thing.”

“May I remind you that you were not told to wear all green. It wasn’t specified all green rocketman and as an official Irish person, I am not obliged to actually wear head to toe green.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”

“Another one of those Robyn’s rules?”

“Sure.”

“You have a lot of rules Robyn.” He smirked, his thumbs grazing the skin of her waist ever so lightly.

“Ahh but Taron, rules are meant to be broken!” She lifted his hands from her waist and kissed them both on his knuckles, one at a time. “So, breakfast?” She let go of his hands and picked up the plate of pancakes and showed him. “Green, white and orange.”

On the plate were a stack of pancakes, a selection of each dyed the colours of the Irish flag. He took them from her after she gestured for him to do so and he watched on amused as she pulled a bowl from her fridge full of chopped up fruit, but only fruit in the colours of green, white and orange, kiwi’s, green grapes, melon, mango and pineapple in circles and squares mixed together.

“Is this your normal St Patrick’s Day breakfast?” He asked her, noticing a little tint fill her cheeks. “Robyn, did you do this for me?”

“Maybe.” Her voice was quiet, and she avoided his eyes. She had wanted to do something really special for him even more so when he made such an effort to get to her, ensuring he made it on time too and knowing well, that he wouldn’t have eaten great yesterday, she needed to make sure he had a substantial breakfast.

“For me?” He asked again.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

“And this is an Irish breakfast like none other.” Taron walked past her and put the plate of pancakes on the breakfast bar and then took the fruit from Robyn. “Syrup?” He asked with a grin and already knowing where it was, walked past her to get the bottle. “So, are we going to let these go cold?” Taron felt so blessed at that moment in time that he had someone who was willing to go to so much effort just to make him breakfast and as his stomach rumbled hungrily, he was ready to get stuck into his meal of pancakes and fruit.

Without a word, Robyn grabbed two plates she had warming in the oven and once they were settled on the kitchen stools, a glass of orange juice for Robyn, a coffee for Taron, they tucked into their colourful breakfast, Taron almost shovelling the food into his mouth he was so hungry. He hadn’t had much to eat yesterday and Robyn was the queen of making him breakfast and as he soaked up the last of the syrup on his plate with a piece of green pancake from Robyn’s, he licked his lips in appreciation.

Robyn could only watch on as the man sitting beside her, ate every single thing in front him, his hunger fully satisfied as he drained the remains of his coffee. “Good?” She asked him as he reached for the last piece of mango from the bowl of fruit.

“So good.” He answered with his mouth full. He swallowed the fruit. “If this is just a taste of St Patrick’s Day, I am super excited for the rest.”

“Lots planned for today.”

“What you got up your sleeve Quinn?” He lifted his arms to she could take his plate and followed her with his cutlery, putting them in the sink. “I wash, you dry.” He gave her a little nudge away from the sink. “It’s our way.”

Not arguing with him, Robyn left Taron to fill the sink with hot water and bubbles, roll up his sleeves and start to wash their breakfast dishes. She grabbed a tea towel and helped him dry.

“So, chicken what have you got planned for us?”

“Well the parade starts in about forty minutes, so we can walk down to the town to watch that and then the duck race.”

“You get me my duck?” He asked her.

“Yep. Number two two zero two.”

“I am going to win.”

“Yeah you and the other two thousand or so ducks in the race.”

“I have my lucky Irish chicken with me. I am going to win.” He insisted.

“And then we have the ceílí.”

“A ceílí?” Taron stopped washing a plate and turned to her. “A proper céilí?”

“A proper one. There is one in the GAA tonight and I got us some tickets. You can meet some of my other friends, if you would like to go.”

“Of course I want to go. That sounds brilliant and I would definitely like to meet your friends.”

Robyn grinned at his enthusiasm. “Thought after the duck race, we could go to the GAA, have some food and get you your Guinness and then the céilí.”

“Lots of Guinness.” He agreed as he wiped around the sink. “You mind if I use some of that green hair stuff that you used? I feel like I am not quite green enough.”

“Be my guest. You know where it is. I will finish up here.”

Taron made his way back into the bedroom and took a seat at her make-up table, grinning at the green eye shadow that was left open beside a make-up brush. “Robyn’s rules.” He mumbled as he reached for the bottle of green hair colour. Thinking it best he just stuck with the tips of his hair, as Robyn did when she coloured his hair blue, he squeezed the green hair dye onto his fingers and with a generous amount, coloured his hair a dark green colour, making sure he did a thorough job, getting every strand. “Happy St Patrick’s Day to me.” He grinned into the mirror.

“Looking good.” Robyn leant against the door frame watching Taron as he put a thick covering of green dye on his hair. “You up for some tattoos?” She waved a white packet his way. “Temporary tattoos.” She added. “Wash off with water. If you are going to be Irish for the day, you might as well go the whole hog.”

“Definitely.” Taron stood up and followed her into the bathroom, washing the hair colour from his hands. “You going to use some?”

“Of course. I just use the shamrocks though, not the Irish flags, or the ones that say ‘Kiss me I’m Irish’.”

“No?”

“Nope. I have a t-shirt that says that.”

“And you are not wearing it today because?”

“Irish people just get kisses on St Patrick’s Day without needing to ask for them.” She gently pushed on Taron’s chest after he had kissed her two cheeks. “Enough! Enough!” She laughed, pushing him a little harder. “We need to get a good spot for the parade and with this messing, have no chance. Now which one do you want?”

Taron placed the shamrock transfer tattoo on Robyn’s right cheek and after she had done the same for him, he slipped his shirt off asking for a flag on his upper right arm, just above the scar. “I can still have it and keep it hidden.

“Well Taron I don’t think you can get any more Irish.” She said when she had dried off his arm and he pulled his shirt back on. She was a little worried by his wink and giddy saunter back to the bedroom but didn’t pay much attention to him as she tidied up the mess from the tattoo’s in the bathroom.

“Can I be any more Irish now?”

Robyn looked up and her mouth fell open in shock before she started to laugh. “Oh dear Taron. I think I might just be regretting asking you to come over.” Taron had a large Irish flag wrapped around his shoulders and as he walked closer to her, stretched it, the flag a little longer then the length of his arm span. “Any more surprises for me?” She asked as he wrapped her up in an Irish flag hug.

“Nope I am done.”

“For someone who has been working so hard, you have had a lot of time to plan all of this.”

“I have been looking forward to today since you asked me. I’ve been prepared for a while.” Taron replied. “So ready to go? We need a good spot for the parade. I need to see everything.”

“You are going to be bitterly disappointed by this parade Taron. Trucks and children.”

“Trucks and children?”

“You know how small Kilcreen is. Our parade is mainly the school children and trucks from the warehouses.”

“Don’t care. I still need to see it all.”

“Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


	2. “Sometimes you just have to jump in a mud puddle because it's there. Never get so old that you forget about having fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added a picture at the start of this part just to help with the visual. The pictures are real pictures from St. Patrick's Day where I live. :) And the view point from where Robyn and Taron would be watching the parade).  
> Suze xx

Once they had pinned their shamrock plant on the left side of their jackets and pulled them on, the typical Irish weather threatening to literally rain on their parade, Taron draped his flag back over his shoulders, leaving his hat on the bed, deciding he wasn’t going to need it. He felt completely safe in Robyn’s home town and together they walked into what was called ‘The Square’ in Kilcreen, Robyn taking up her usual viewing spot at the top left corner of the The Square, the best spot in her opinion, standing with Taron behind the metal barriers that stopped the spectators from getting onto the road.

“Well this is a different viewpoint for me. I am normally the one on the opposite side of these.” Grinned Taron.

“I am counting on you to catch the packets of jellies that are thrown into the crowd Taron. You need to stretch and grab and get me some. I miss out every year ‘cos I am too short and they are thrown over my head.”

“Robyn, those jellies are for the children.”

“I am someone’s child and I want jellies.” Pouted Robyn.

Taron laughed at her pout and was waiting for her to stamp her foot at him, but his laugh turned to a smile and he moved a little closer to her. “I will try to catch a packet for you but only if you share with me.”

“Deal!”

“Robyn!” They both looked up to see Robyn’s mam Lizzie walked towards them. “You giving my spot to Taron?”

“There is enough room for both of you.”

Lizzie grinned and continued to walk around the barriers to move in to stand beside Taron, who she gave a hug too. “Nice to see you again and haven’t you come prepared.” She said taking in his completely green outfit, jacket included and Irish flag around his shoulders.

“Robyn told me I had to dress in green.”

“Oh she did, did she?” Lizzie looked past him to her daughter who was smiling. “What else has she told you Taron? That you have to put green hair dye in your hair too?”

“No.” Interrupted Robyn. “That was all his doing.”

“I saw that Robyn had some so I got some too.”

“And the shamrock tattoos?”

“You know that comes out every year Mam.”

Lizzie looked at the two beside her and was jumping around with delight on the inside to see Taron and her daughter together once again. Despite her initial concerns and even though she still had a few, it was a relationship she was routing for and was more than happy to see them standing close together, sporting the same shamrock tattoos on their faces.

Taron excused himself as his phone rang and took a few steps back to answer the call, letting Robyn and her mam move a little closer to each other.

“He looks exhausted.” Whispered Lizzie to her daughter.

“He is. Absolutely shattered. He’s been prepping for a new film and there have been a lot of long days and hours for him over the weekend. He was working right up until he had to leave for the airport last night.”

“But yet he still made it here for you.”

“I told him not too mam but he insisted. Changed his flight.”

“For you.” Lizzie grinned.

“Don’t start.” Moaned Robyn.

“You two are spending a lot of time together lately. You have seen each other every month since you met and he has been very kind to you with his invites.”

“Got another one yesterday.”

“And where is he whisking you off to this time?”

Robyn rolled his eyes and gave her mam a look of disapproval. “He is not whisking me anywhere mam. Just asked me to go with him to his movie premier in London.”

“And…”

“And of course I am going to go. He asked me to go with him.”

“Another beautiful dress too?”

Robyn sighed. “Probably.”

“And hotel stay?”

“More than likely.”

“And pictures in the newspapers.” It was the one part of her friendship with Taron that worried Lizzie. Snaps from her latest adventure with Taron on the red carpet had been mostly well received but even when her daughter kept away from social media, Lizzie couldn’t help herself and was disgusted at what she had read, needing a serious chat with her daughter for her to explain exactly how Taron’s publicist actually dealt with any media backlash. Lizzie was also just as mad as Robyn was when the article appeared online before Christmas, the Irish woman ready to follow her daughter to New York when she had heard what Taron had done, honesty thinking Robyn gave into Taron much too easily, letting him off the hook but when he did such a quick and thorough job of getting his publicist to sort the mess out, her anger faded a little. Then when Taron sat in her kitchen after New Year’s, she could see the developing chemistry between the two, the same spark they had when she had first met Taron and if Robyn trusted him, Lizzie was prepared to do so too.

“Just comes with him Mam.”

“And you go where he goes.”

“Yep especially when he has asked me to go.” Robyn turned to face her mother. “He changed his flight and came straight from work to see me, to spend less than two days with me because he promised me he would be here if he could. He did that, not me. He is coming to see me in RENT, the least I can do is accompany him and support him with his premier and I want to go mam. I want to be there for him.”

“And so you shall. You are good with him and I think he needs someone like you to look after him. You are going to have to introduce me to his mother at some point Robyn. I would very much like to get to talk to her.”

Robyn smiled a little nervous grin. “He hates it when I have what he calls girl talk with Tina, his mam.”

“I really think us mothers could do with some girl talk of our own.” Lizzie gave her daughter a hug. “You know I trust your judgement and always have and made sure I raised you with morals, independence and responsibility. I can see how connected you two are but I need you to make sure that he does not hurt you again. I won’t have it Robyn. I also installed in you compassion, caring and love and I can see you giving your all to that man but make sure you get the same love and respect back Robyn because you deserve it as much as he does.”

“He does mam. Taron is a wonderful man and he looks after me too. I promise.”

With the assurance she was looking for, Lizzie let go of her daughter. “I can see how he looks at you but I really need to make sure he does.”

Robyn took her mother’s hands. “I told about his speech in the car in London and you know how he has worked his arse off to keep my name from the media as much as possible with his publicist and he is ridiculously affectionate.”

“New Year’s Eve’s kisses?”

Robyn let go her hands. “You know that was on me and not him.”

“Bet he didn’t protest though.”

“And here we go again.” Robyn took a step back so she could really look at her mam. “Taron is a remarkable caring man who despite his and mine faults and how we clash sometimes, he has been nothing but a friend to me.”

“A friend?” Grinned Lizzie.

“Yes mother a friend. My best friend.”

“Ok then.”

Robyn rolled her eyes. “I cannot even begin to explain it to you.”

“Well start because a mother needs details!”

“Details?” Taron walked back over to the two, a little smirk on his face hearing some of the slightly heated tones of voice from his friend. “Details about?”

“Your Kingsman premier.” Robyn interject before her mother could say anything. “I was just telling her about the invite you gave me last night.”

“It sounds exciting. Going to a movie premier.” Smiled Lizzie not missing the exchanged looks between the two but followed with the change of subject her daughter made.

“Naturally I was going to invite Robyn to go with me. She is the reason I was able to finish filming in the first place and she’s a pro at the red carpet now.”

Some cheering made them all turn their heads and they saw a garda car slowly driving down the road, the indication that the parade was on the move and would be moving through the main street very soon.

With the distraction and Robyn’s mam’s attention now taken by the person standing on the opposite side, Robyn linked her arm with Taron’s, pulling him a little closer to her. “You ok?”

“Yep.”

“Taron.” Robyn warned. She felt the heavy sigh that came from his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Just some scheduling conflicts.”

“Taron…”

“I will be here for RENT, Robyn. I promise.”

“Taron…” Robyn didn’t get to ask what has actually happened as she was pulled in for a tight hug, Irish flag and all as Taron buried his face into her shoulder. Robyn freed her hands from the flag so she could get one to the nape of his neck and one around his back. “Hey Taron. It’s ok.” Robyn felt the second weighty sigh against her.

“I fucking hate my job sometimes.”

His words made her smile a little. “Talk to me rocketman.”

“Phone call was from Matthew. He knew I needed the Friday off to come and see you and some PR stuff got organised that weekend, so we’ve just had to shuffle some interviews around.”

“I thought your PR stuff didn’t start until that Monday.”

“That bulk of it and traveling but some radio interviews were slotted into that weekend and the week before and Matthew just wanted to see what my plan was.”

“Taron you know your work comes before…”

He quickly let go of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, a little more roughly then he meant too. “Absolutely not.” He said sternly. “This was something I told Matthew about during the whole audition process. I will be there front and centre cheering you on.” Taron lifted his hands from her shoulders and used his index fingers to try to lift the corner of her lips. “It’s sorted Robyn. I will just need to leave on Saturday instead of Sunday to fit the interviews in.”

Even as he tried to make Robyn smile, her lips stayed in a sad downward position. She took his hands from her face and held them tight in her hands. “Your work comes first.” She said quickly.

“No Robyn not for this. This was something I had planned weeks ago and it was planned around my promotion and I am not missing your performance. There would be no Kingsman movie if it wasn’t for you.”

“Please tell me you did not say that to Matthew.”

“No Matthew said it to me. He was the one to jumble things around with some help from Lyndsey. He just wanted to let me know about Sunday. I am sorry our time will be cut short. Fucking usual shit.” Taron spat the last words.

“Taron…” Robyn let go of his hands placed her hands on his face, her thumbs immediately rubbing his cheeks. “Stop and take a breath.” Frustrated green eyes stared at her. “I am serious. Take a breath. I am not going to let go of your face until you do as I ask and you know how well known I am in this town. People are going to start to talk, not too mention my mother, who is already asking questions about us.” She whispered, leaning a little closer to him. She felt the two deep breathes he took. “Ok. So, we lose out on Sunday but we still have some of Saturday, right?” He nodded. “And we will take one night together over no nights together?” Another nod. “And you still get to see RENT and have a cosy duvet sleep before your promotion really starts and then we have the premier and that is three nights Taron.” As she spoke Taron’s whole body visibly relaxed, the tension he carried gone from every part of him. With her thumbs, she copied what he had done to her and pushed the corner of his lips up, her actions making him really smile as he sighed.

“How do you do it.” He asked her his hands going onto hers on his face.

“Do what?”

“Just knock some sense into me.”

“Just lucky I guess.” She answered him. “Please don’t start worrying over things that haven’t happened yet Taron. Matthew knows how much you want to come and see me in RENT and it sounds like he worked a little magic to make it happen but you can’t help the twists and turns that life brings us and this just is one.” Robyn took her hands from his face and her voice turned a little quiet and troubled. “Taron, I love that you want to do these things for me and support me but don’t forget that your health comes before anything.”

“Robyn…”

“I am serious Taron. This constant tiredness is not good for you and with your work getting busier, you need to look after yourself, especially when I am not there all the time to do it for you. I can get to you easier than you can get to me and if we need to switch up who visits who, we are doing it. I refuse to be a reason to add to your fatigue.”

“I am used to it Robyn. It’s not my first rodeo.”

Robyn frowned. “Yeah I know and I don’t like it.”

Her answer made him smile. “You sound so like my parents. Just comes with the traveling chicken.”

“Still don’t like it.”

Taron grinned and Robyn found herself wrapped up into another hug, Taron gently rocking her from side to side. “You’re adorable and this tour I have my throw. I sleep like a baby with it and you are right about the worrying. It’s just what I do, especially when it comes to work but I will try to let some of it go. I can only try.”

“It’s all I ask for. Is Matthew travelling with you?”

“Yep.”

“Good.”

“Why good?” Taron chuckled.

“Because he thinks a little like I do and I can count on him to look after you.”

“I am able to look after myself Robyn. I was actually doing that before I met you and was doing a pretty good job. Now granted I didn’t get fed rainbow coloured food but I managed.”

Robyn broke the hug and pushed him away from her laughing. “I am slowly seeing a pattern here of why you keep me around. Cosy sleeps, blue dinosaurs and rainbow food.”

“Don’t forget about the rainfall shower, the corner of your couch and most importantly head massages and now shoulder ones too.”

It was laughter that filled the air, taking the attention of Lizzie and the people standing next to them as Robyn and Taron, giggled with each other, whispered words between them as they stood close together. “I just want you to look after yourself. I am invested Taron and you know that.”

“Invested?” He grinned, grinning wider as Robyn pushed him away from her once more. “I know Robyn and I will try but the promotion is tiring for me. It’s just natural that I get a little run down from all the travelling and long days.”

Robyn never got to answer him as the first people walking in the parade were cheered on by the crowd around them and Taron’s attention was immediately taken away as he took a step to the barrier. “Ok chicken, start commenting.”

Shaking her head, Robyn moved to stand closer to Taron’s left side, while Lizzie was on his right and Robyn explained every single float in the parade to Taron who asked question after question about everything he saw, enjoying the little show the local Irish dance group put on.

“This what we are going to be doing at the céilí?” He asked her as the dancers walked by.

“Kind of. Céilí dancing is more like group dancing rather than solo dancing. You will pick it up really fast.”

Taron threw her a doubtful glance but as Lizzie cheered louder beside him, he looked back to the people walking down the street. “Hey isn’t that your dad?” He asked Robyn.

“Yep. Mr President of the GAA himself leading Kilcreen GAA!” She laughed giving her dad a wave as he walked by, receiving one in return.

Robyn continued on explaining every truck, float and car to Taron who listened intently to everything he was being told, watching with a grin on his face as Kilcreen’s parade of trucks and children walked past him, the participants exactly as Robyn described them but he didn’t mind. He was happy to be there at all, standing beside her, being Irish for the day and any tiredness Taron had been feeling earlier that morning had been replaced by an excitement and pure joy as he soaked up the atmosphere around him. He thoroughly enjoyed his first experience of a St Patrick’s Day parade, loving how happy Robyn was when he managed to catch a packet of jellies for her, her arm going around his waist to give him a sideways hug as a thank you. The little rush of sugar from the jellies she shared with him was more than welcomed too and once the parade was finished, he let Robyn lead him towards the canal for another perfect viewing spot for the duck race.

“I have this in the bag.” He said as he stood close to her, the flag now tied around his waist.

“Taron I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.”

“I have told you already. You are my lucky Irish chicken. I am going to win.”

“Don’t be too disappointed rocketman if your duck comes last of the two thousand or so.”

“Taron!”

His head turned so fast as he heard his name called, he cringed a little as his shoulder pulled uncomfortably. He felt Robyn step a little behind him so she could look too and his heart started to hammer hard in his chest as he heard his name called once more. He was looking through the many faces around him, trying to see who had called his name, starting to worry he had been recognised and that his cover was blown, knowing it going to mean a shit show for Lyndsey as the story of his visit to Ireland was flashed all over every newspaper and social media outlet, Robyn’s home and privacy now at risk.

“Taron!” He squinted as he looked deep into the crowd again and knew he exhaled loudly as a little red-headed girl ran in his direction. He hadn’t realised Robyn had even taken his right hand as he fretted but now could feel her thumb running over his knuckles as they both saw that the voice calling his name was from little Beth who he had met in the doctor’s surgery last year.

“Hey Taron! Hi Robyn!” Beth came to a halt in front of them. “Happy St Patrick’s Day! I like your shamrocks and your hair and your flag Taron.”

“Hello Beth.” Taron slipped his hand from Robyn’s and crouched down so he was eye level with the little girl. “Thank you very much. I like your ribbons in your hair.”

“Beth! Beth!” The little girl’s mother with a jog, came to stand beside Robyn. “Beth! You cannot just run away from me like that!” She scolded.

“But it’s Taron and Robyn!” She turned to tell her mother as if that was a good enough excuse.

“You do not run away from me Beth. I could have lost you in the crowd.”

“I am sorry mammy.”

Margaret, Beth’s mam looked to Robyn who was standing behind Taron, who still hunkered down at Beth’s level. “Robyn I am sorry. She saw you and wanted to come and see you, again and just ran.”

“No need to apologise.”

“She was very excited to see Taron.” Margaret looked down to see her daughter in full chat with him. “She really hasn’t stopped talking about him.”

Robyn smiled. “He has made quite an impression on the pre-schoolers despite his short time with them.”

“He’s back for a visit?” Margaret asked, taking a second glance down to her daughter and Taron, Beth showing him her little flag she held in her hands, Taron fully engaged with the little girl.

“Yeah. I invited him over for St Patrick’s Day. He has never had one.”

“He is a good friend to you.”

“He is.” Agreed Robyn, crouching down beside Taron, smiling as Beth spoke a mile a minute to him.

“And then we are going to go and see granny!”

Taron grinned. “Well that sounds like a wonderful day Beth.”

“What are you and Robyn going to do today?”

Taron took a glance to Robyn. “Well we are going to go and have some dinner after the duck race and then well then I am not too sure.”

“Have you been giving Taron lots of hugs Robyn? He needs lots of hugs.”

Robyn chuckled. “Yes, he does and of course I have Beth.”

“Good. You still like her hugs?”

“Still love her hugs Beth.”

“Ok Beth I think we had better go.” Beth’s mother, who was still a little embarrassed at her young daughter’s escape and interest in hugs, decided it was time for them to go. “They are going to start the duck race. Robyn, Taron lovely to see you both.”

Once Taron had stood up, Beth threw her arms around his legs to give him a hug before she moved to Robyn. Robyn picking the little girl up in her arms to hug her. “Enjoy your day Beth and I will see you on Thursday.”

With another goodbye, Margaret and Beth walked away from Taron and Robyn who moved to take up their position again at the railing in front of the canal.

“Well that was a surprise.” Said Taron as he leaned on the railing. “She remembered me.”

“Those kids still bloody talk about you.”

“Maybe I need to come and visit them again.” He grinned. “You know, help with your popularity in the creche. Make you the favourite.” He laughed as she pushed him, Taron leaning back into his place.

“You come and visit, you will be the favourite.” She corrected.

“Are you allowed have visitors?”

“Yeah of course. Parents come in and do activities with the kids, read stories, make playdough.”

“I could do that.”

“And probably enjoy it more than the kids.”

“Maybe it’s something I could do.”

“And fit it in your schedule where?”

Taron closed his eyes. “Maybe at the end of the year.” He sighed.

“It’s a wonderful idea Taron and if you want to do it, I am sure I can talk Emma around to it.”

“Let’s keep it in mind.”

“Let’s.” She agreed.

Even though it was a small town, the excitement and noise from the crowd was building and every now and again Taron would throw his own shout into the air, laughing as Robyn chastised him each time.

“Thought you were keeping a low profile!” She complained.

“But it’s St Patrick’s Day!” He countered, nudging her with his left hip.

Robyn had no control over him once the duck race started and she was nearly ready to push him into the canal, slightly annoyed the railing was in the way. The ducks were emptied in at the lock the other side of the bridge and as the little yellow plastic ducks slowly bobbed their way along the water, Taron whooped and called along with everyone else, trying his hardest to see his duck that Robyn had bought for him.

“It’s not that hard to miss Taron.” She laughed. “It’s the one that has the love heart glasses and orange jumpsuit with feathers, sequins and two large feathery wings!”

Taron stopped mid-shout to look at Robyn and then to the water, his eyes finding the decorated duck near the front of the floating bunch. “You make a mini Elton John duck.” He asked.

“Nope. I made a Taron Egerton dressed as Elton John in Rocketman duck!”

It was so wonderful to hear Taron laugh, and his giggles came from deep inside his chest and he cheered on even harder for his duck, almost yelling at it at one point to get a move on.

“Jesus Taron! It’s a plastic duck!”

“And it’s winning!”

Robyn was ready to stand behind Taron and put her two hands over his mouth to keep him quiet but his words made her look to the water and she couldn’t believe her eyes when the duck she had made an orange fabric jumpsuit for was floating in first place towards the water polo rope that had been used as a finish line. Getting completely caught up with the drama unfolding on the water, Robyn was soon shouting along with Taron, as if their words were going to make any different to the flow of the slow-paced canal water.

“Go go go!” Yelled Taron. “Go on duck!”

“Go go!” Repeated Robyn standing on her toes, her hands on the railing and she felt Taron’s little finger link with hers. “Go on rocketman!”

“No no no! Stupid green duck!” Taron’s face fell as another duck fell in line with his and was threatening to take first place away from his duck. “Get away from my duck! Move your arse Rocketman!”

“Taron!” Robyn gently slapped his arm, apologizing to the people standing around them as Taron got extremely over excited and a little too loud.

“Go duck GO!”

Robyn’s face fell into her hands on the railing as she was ignored by the Welshman as he became extremely animated, willing the duck on with more words of encouragement, a few Welsh ones thrown in for good luck too.

“Go go go go!”

A huge cheer went up around Robyn and she suddenly found herself wrapped up in a generous squishy hug, her whole body lifted from the ground by Taron. “He won! Rocketman won!” She could feel the vibrations from his laugh against her and she could only laugh with him. “Knew I’d win!”

Locked in his arms, Robyn was still able to turn her head to look at the water and see for herself that the duck she had bought for Taron indeed was the first one to cross the line and was now being fished out by members of the canoe polo team, followed by the green duck in second place, a plain old yellow one in third.

Taron placed Robyn carefully down on the ground his arms still wrapped around her. “Told you.” He whispered to her, kissing her temple.

Robyn unfolded herself from Taron and turned to him. She was ready to give him a biggest scowl she could muster up but his face was lit up in one of his trademark giddy smiles, dimples on full show, eyes creased at the corners and even with the horrible dark circles under his eyes, Robyn heart triple jumped and her stomach dropped. “Yes, you did.” She sighed.

“Lucky Irish chicken.” Taron placed two hands on her cheeks and gave her forehead a soft kiss. “You are my good luck charm, without a doubt. So, what is my…”

“And in first place is duck two two zero two and the winner of the five hundred euro is Dean Edwards!”

Taron’s question was cut off as a voice came over the loudspeaker. “Dean Edwards?” He asked. “Really?”

“Well I couldn’t give your real name, could I?” Grinned Robyn. “I know Kilcreen is small but I still want to keep you a bit of a secret, so I went with Dean for Dean Karny and Edwards for Eddie.”

“Might be a bit late for incognito when Beth practically yelled my name many times and keep me a secret?” He smirked.

Robyn stalled. “You know what I mean Taron. I know Kilcreen is a safe haven for you and I want to try and keep it that way.”

Taron’s heart swelled not for the first time at Robyn’s need to protect him and make sure there was one place he knew he didn’t have to hide and could be himself. What Robyn didn’t know was that he had already found that place and it was wherever she was. “Do you know how glad I am I met you?” He asked her. “How much I need this time with you away from the rush of my work life so it makes me stop and breathe and just…” Taron let a long breathe fill his lungs before he exhaled.

“And you know I am always here for you when you need the breath of air away from the madness.”

“I definitely know that.” He agreed.

Sensing a turnaround in Taron’s mood, Robyn didn’t want him to linger any more on any thoughts of work when he had a day of fun ahead of him so she gave him a large smile. “Let’s go and claim your prize Dean.”

Robyn didn’t wait for an answer and grabbed his hand and half pulled, half led him onto the road, through the crowd and towards the corner of the bridge where she knew the table was set up for the duck race. She stood him in front of the table. “One Dean Edwards.” She grinned.

“Well Miss Quinn. After all of these years you finally won the duck race?” The lady at the table asked.

“I wish, Jane, but it was my friend, Dean here who won. I bought it for him. It was his duck.”

Jane grinned. “Devastated for you.” She winked. “So, Dean, congratulations.” Jane pushed the now very wet and soggy decorated duck towards him. “This is yours and this too.” She handed Taron an envelope.

Taron picked the envelope up and the duck too.

“I just need to see a photo ID please.”

“Thank you Jane! Enjoy your day!”

Robyn placed her hands on Taron’s hips and with a push, he got the hint and took a few steps before he was walking properly and Robyn slipped her hand into his free hand and together they walked up and over the bridge a little and down the steps that led towards a small green beside the train station.


	3. “The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.”

“So, what was that all about? The ID?” Asked Taron as they sat down on the base of the stone statue, the little green area on the opposite side of the canal much quieter than the town and where the parade had been, only a few people walking around heading home after the parade and duck race.

“Jane is in the musical society and is a fan of yours.” Robyn smiled. “She knew who you were as soon as you walked up even with the green hair and shamrocks on your cheek.”

“And that I wasn’t Dean Edwards?” He chuckled.

“She is a huge Elton John fan and adored your performance in Rocketman. Believe me, I saved you from an onslaught of questions and pictures.”

“You really haven’t told anyone about me, have you?” He asked her quietly, pulling at the orange fabric on the duck in his hands.

Robyn looked to Taron, taking in his strong side profile, noticing how he kept his eyes on the duck in his hands. “Not really no.”

“Can I ask you why?”

Robyn looked away from his face and to her own hands. “It’s not that I haven’t been sharing the news around that I know you and of course my friends and family know what happened in Florida as well as the gospel choir and musical society and of course the parents and the girls in work…”

“So, a lot of people really know.” He interrupted with a little smile.

“Those who are important to me know Taron. I am not keeping you a secret, but I am not shouting from the rooftops that my new best friend is a wonderfully talented actor with a heap of awards under his belt. You know how much I love you Taron and how important you are to me, how important our relationship is to me and I have seen first-hand how horrible the unwanted media attention is for you and for me too that I don’t really feel the need to share what we have with those who don’t deserve to know about it. You are a very special person Taron and only those who I can trust get to know about you.” Taron reached over with his free hand as she spoke and held her right hand tight in his left. “I know it’s a bit different for you because at times you live your life in the public eye and I am there with you too and you know I am ok with that Taron, you know that.”

“I do.”

“But I only share the most precious things in my life with those I fully and truly trust and believe it or not, it doesn’t include most of Kilcreen. By only introducing you to those I have full faith in, means my home will always be a sanctuary for you Taron, a place you can come to when you need too. Somewhere you can freely walk around without your hat and eyes on the back of your head on the constant look out for a rouge photographer.”

“And I know that means a lot to you too. Even though you accept that aspect of my life, I know it is something you can find difficult.”

“Taron you know I don’t…”

“I know Robyn and when you accompany me on the red carpet and stand willingly with me, I know you are there to fully support me and be there for me without a question and the way you keep protecting me is something I don’t think I will ever get used too but I appreciate that being photographed when you are just out getting a coffee with me is something very unsettling for you at times.”

“At times.” She agreed. “So like I said, it’s not that I don’t want my world to know about you, I just want to keep a bubble for you when you need it and Taron, I honestly don’t mind getting photographed with you. It gives me more photos for my wall!” She laughed as he let go of her hand and went straight to tickle her. “But on a serious note, I am always here for you ok? No matter what and like I said, it’s not that I don’t want to share you, it’s just I need to be absolutely sure those I can share you with will be respectful to you.”

“Jane’s not one of them?” He asked.

“Oh, she is. Don’t worry but it’s not the time or place for a photo opportunity and I already gave her the piece of paper you signed for me when we went to The Prince of Egypt together.”

“The one you pushed into your bra.”

Robyn laughed. “Yeah that one.”

“You still gave it to Jane after it had been in your bra?”

Robyn’s nose crinkled up as she looked at him. “Jane has boobs too and wears bras.”

Taron laughed a little nervously. “Not where I was going with that chicken but ok sure. Just you gave her the piece of paper you had in your bra.”

“She really didn’t care Taron. It had your signature on it and I really didn’t need it.”

“Or to sell it on eBay.” He added.

“Nope.”

“Robyn?”

“Yep.”

“Thanks for asking me to come over for St. Patrick’s Day and for keeping my bubble for me when I need it.”

“Anytime rocketman.” Robyn slipped right arm around his waist, inching a little closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Taron looked at the duck in his hands, which was now looking a little bit sad, his costume and feathers destroyed with water. “Poor rocketman.” He pulled a very soggy orange feather from the duck. “Though to be fair, after I had finished filming in that outfit, I looked pretty much the same. It was so hot and I was so hot and was melting in that onesie.”

“I can only imagine.”

“And the weather was so unbelievably heated and humid. It was so uncomfortably muggy.”

“Some of those outfits looked very heavy and stifling.”

“That dress was a killer.”

Robyn chuckled. “Your face never showed that though.”

Well I am an actor.” He replied. He pulled the envelope which he got from Jane with the prize money from winning the duck race from his coat pocket. “This is yours.”

“Erm nope.” Robyn lifted her head from his shoulder and pushed it back towards him. “That is your prize. Your duck won.”

“Because you bought it for me.”

“Because you wanted one Taron.”

“Because it is a Kilcreen St Patrick’s Day tradition. This is yours.”

“Absolutely not Taron. It’s your prize.” Robyn took the envelope from him and pushed it inside his coat. “Yours.”

Taron took the envelope out again. “It’s ours and we keep it for when we meet up and do things together, like having dinner later or a few drinks. So…” He opened the envelope and took the notes out and split the money in two. “You keep half and I keep half and when it’s gone it’s gone so we spend it wisely and keep cwtch away from it.”

Robyn laughed and she put the money in her purse, while Taron did the same for his wallet.

“I can’t believe you bloody won. I have had a duck in this race since it started and never won.”

“I told you Robyn. You are my good luck charm. Have been since I met you in Florida.” Taron leaned over and went to kiss her cheek but we met with a face full of hair as Robyn turned her head as the loudspeaker set up on the green for the day squeaked as a voice started to speak.

“And now we have a performance from Kilcreen’s Gospel Choir, directed by Maddie Lyons.”

“Shit!” Robyn scrambled to her feet cursing. “Shit fucking shit balls!”

“Robyn?”

“The gospel choir! The performance after the duck race! I bloody forgot!” Taron started to laugh as Robyn brushed herself down. “What are you doing! We need to go!”

She bent down and grabbed his hands, yanking him to his feet and took to a run, still holding onto his right hand, almost dragging him behind her, until he caught up. She sprinted up the stone steps and down the bridge and road that led into the The Square, glad that Taron kept up with her. They moved through the crowd, Robyn apologising as she bumped into people as they went, still hauling Taron behind her. She stopped suddenly, Taron bumping into her.

“Stay with my mam.” She instructed him a little breathless from their quick run and with a mouthed apology to Maddie, snuck into the choir group, finding her place in the front row, still trying to catch her breath as she joined in with the song they were singing, picking up on the harmonies easily.

Lizzie looked to Taron who was grinning and trying to catch his own breath. “And you were?” She asked him.

“On the green by the train station. Lost track of time.”

“Hmm I am sure.” She looked to his hands and saw the duck he was holding. “So, you won then?”

“Ahh yeah, I did,”

“What did Robyn decorate that duck as?”

Taron blushed a little. “Erm it’s actually like one of the costumes I wore for the Elton John movie.” He explained. “Feathers and all.”

“You wore something like that?”

Taron chuckled. “It was a bit more elaborate but yeah I did.”

“I actually think I remember.” Lizzie replied. “The one at the start of the movie?”

“That was it.”

“And Robyn made the duck look like you?”

He laughed again. “Not me exactly but more so the outfit.”

“Uh-huh.” Lizzie answered turning her attention back to the choir as they started to sing another song. “Sure Taron.”

Glancing at the duck in his hands, Taron looked up to where Robyn was standing in the choir, his heart hammering in his chest and not from the quick dash they had made to get to her choir. He caught her eye and immediately saw a blush rise to her cheeks and knew it matched the ones on his.

“So, you invited Robyn to another event of yours?” Asked Lizzie having heard the choir sing the song they were currently singing many times before, she was happy to miss it and engage in a little chat with the man beside her, not yet having the chance to talk to him on his own.

“Yeah I did. It’s the premier in London for the movie I finished filming in February.”

“The one that was stopped because of what happened in Florida?” Asked Lizzie.

“That’s the one. Matthew, the director, put a lot of hours in to make sure it was ready for the original release date in April and I really want Robyn to go with me. It’s because of her that I was even able to finish filming.”

“Robyn was telling me you are working on a new film at the moment too?”

Taron nodded. “Yeah. That was the reason why I was late coming over. My schedule is pretty full on and it changed at the last minute. Matthew is the director for this one too and he finalised his cast at the weekend and organised a last-minute script read through. Just something I had to go to.”

“But you still made it here.”

“I promised Robyn I would.”

“And when I first met you, I asked you to look after my daughter and you promised me you would.”

Taron heard the change of tone in Robyn’s mothers voice and he closed his eyes as he waited for yet another lecture from another strong woman. “Lizzie…”

“I know you love her Taron.” His words were not only cut off but caught in his throat and he turned to look at Lizzie seeing so much of Robyn in her features and his eyes moved to meet hers. “And I also know she loves you too and you don’t need to look at me with that doubtful look. I don’t want to bring the subject of New York up but for Robyn to still be fully giving her all to you after that, I know she loves you. It’s been a while since I have seen her excited over a weekend away or a phone call or a teddy bear.” Taron smiled. “You made her day with that present, believe me. Even I tried to find one for her and could not.”

“Sometimes my job does have its perks. I was so happy to find something to make her smile.”

“You make her smile Taron, frustrate her too but definitely make her smile.”

“I try too. Lizzie, I can’t explain to you how important your daughter is to me.”

“You don’t have to Taron. Your actions, the majority of your actions show me that, but I just want to say one thing Taron. Robyn has been deeply hurt in a past relationship. I don’t know if she ever talked to you about Keith?”

Taron nodded. “She mentioned him once or twice.”

“Fucker, if you excuse my French. I tell you something, if I ever see his face again…” Lizzie’s words trailed off. “Sorry Taron.”

“It’s ok. I don’t actually know the whole story but I know he was a fucker as you call him.”

“As her mother you can understand that I will never let any man hurt her again and I know you are not him Taron and from how Robyn speaks about you after she has been with you, I know you treat her with the upmost respect and to be fair, I don’t think I need to worry about Robyn standing up for herself.”

Taron nodded his agreement. “I have seen it first-hand. It is not something you need to be concerned about.”

“But I just need you to promise me that you will look after her. She has this strong exterior but underneath she is a vulnerable young woman who just needs to be loved without question. I am not going to lie to you Taron, some aspects of your job worry me.”

“The media.” Sighed Taron.

“Got it in one.”

“I can’t promise you that I can keep every photo taken of us together from the media Lizzie, but I can do my best to try. I have a wonderful team who work with me.”

“And I have already seen how hard they work for you and I very much appreciate what you have done for Robyn so far but just the things people write about the two of you, about Robyn.”

Taron groaned. “Please don’t read them Lizzie. Robyn doesn’t read them. I don’t read them. I understand it is hard not to, but it is the only way to deal with it, by not reading it. Unfortunately, it is just something that comes with my job and it is very unwanted attention I get.” He reached for her hands. “Mothers just have a knack for knowing things and you are right, just like mine was. I love Robyn and I mean properly love her like head spinning, goose bumps and racing heart love her. She has been a constant comfort in my life since I met her and gotten me through some tough times and saved my life but please trust and believe me that I am always there for her too when she needs me and always will be no matter what. She is a beautiful, intelligent woman who literally holds my heart Lizzie and I promise to treat her with the respect and love she deserves, the same she has shown me.”

Lizzie smiled. “Thank you, Taron.” She leaned in and gave him a close hug. “And before you even think about it, Robyn hates massages.”

“Sorry?” Asked Taron confused.

“My daughter is very good at giving them but hates them.”

Taron felt his whole face flush and as the hug ended, he saw a wicked smile on Robyn’s mother face. “You heard about that then.”

“I am her mother. She tells me things.” Lizzie watched as his blush stretched to his neck. “And I need you to make sure you look after yourself because I need you to look after her.” She smiled at him. “She loves anything to do with her hair though.”

Taron smiled back. “I figured that one out already.”

Lizzie lifted her hands and placed them on his cheeks. “From what I have seen Taron, you are well fitted for her, but she is my only child.”

Although Lizzie’s tone was a little light, he could hear the warning in her words and nodded under her hands. In the same way as Robyn did, Lizzie stroked his cheeks a little before her hands fell from his face and she turned her attention back to the choir.

He had expected a speech at some point from Robyn’s mother and it wasn’t the angry one he had been waiting for but rather an almost plea for him to look after Lizzie’s most precious possession, her daughter. Her words spun around his head. Robyn loved him? Well he knew that. He knew Robyn loved him; she had told him herself. In fact, she had told him less than ten minutes ago as they sat on the green but Lizzie spoke as if Robyn’s feelings ran deeper.

“Hey Taron!” Robyn’s dad came and stood beside his wife. “Enjoy the parade?”

“Yeah I did.” He answered, his thoughts still on the conversation with Lizzie. He shook his head, deciding he just didn’t have the energy at the moment that it would take to think it through and turned to look at the choir as a cheer went up around him and Robyn took the few steps forward to the microphone.

“Happy St Patrick’s Day!” She spoke. “Thanks so much for sticking around to listen to us having a good old sing song. We have been working on a new song and sure we’re going to give it a whirl and see what happens with it. It’s not what we would call performance ready but if you know it sing along.” Robyn looked for Taron in the crowd and gave him a quick little wink and before she moved and picked up her guitar, Taron recognising the instrument as hers straight away having played it himself. He stared her down and once she started playing the opening riff, his whole body rose with surprise his face going straight into a smile.

“Know this one?” Lizzie asked him seeing his face light up.

“Might just know it.” He answered, his eyes closing as the music for Tiny Dancer filtered through the speakers, Robyn taking the lead vocal as she played guitar, the choir supporting her with a wonderful chorus of harmonised ohhs and ahhs.

Taron pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly opened his camera to video the performance. He wanted to keep a copy of it but also have one for Elton too, knowing he would want to see this and would thoroughly enjoy not only the gospel take on his song but the fact that Robyn was singing it. For the second verse, the whole choir joined in with Robyn and she took a step back from the microphone, so her voice didn’t carry louder the others. He naturally just sang along, enjoying how the crowd around him joined in too, the beautiful acoustic version of the Elton John song along with the crowd making it an exquisite version. Robyn stepped forward to take a solo verse again and her eyes locked on his the whole time and he knew she could see him singing along and he gave her one of those full grin smiles he had when he was truly in his happy place.

This song was more than just a song from the movie he was in, more than just an Elton John hit. It was the song he had in his head as Robyn taught him to control his breathing in the 7/11 when he was panicking, the one she had gently sung to him as he lay in pain in the ambulance and the song he had taken to singing while he was in her kitchen when he visited her, even videoing himself singing it on Robyn’s phone for her. It was their song, one that they had bonded over, one that brought a tear to his eye as he just closed his eyes and listened. It already held such a special place in his heart from his time filming Rocketman but now it held such a different emotional connection and he would always associate it with Robyn. He had heard Kilcreen’s gospel choir perform before, even joining them for a rehearsal and their harmonies were so on point, the difficulty increasing as the song moved through to another verse, Taron hearing Robyn’s voice taking the chorus herself again. He didn’t even think about singing along and naturally did so, his own voice louder than those around him but he didn’t care. He had to sing along and even with the slight crackle and wobble in his voice from tiredness, he didn’t stop until the song had finished, only himself and Robyn ending the song, Taron a little flustered that he had kept going when everyone else had stopped but he was so caught up in the music he hadn’t noticed.

As a huge cheer went up for the performance and Taron was brought down to earth as he had been floating on a music high. He looked to Robyn and saw that once again her eyes were locked with his and he mouthed ‘thank you’ to her and she nodded back to him, before she moved to put her guitar back taking her place back in the front row. The choir sang for another ten minutes and had finished their set just as a few drops of rain started to fall, the crowd starting to disperse quickly as the rain threatened.

“Taron, John and I am going to head on home. We normally have a meal with my sister who lives next door us on Patrick’s Day. She cooks us up a proper Irish meal.”

“Robyn isn’t going?” Asked Taron, wiping away a single raindrop from his forehead.

“She normally does but don’t you have plans for the day? Something about Guinness and a céilí?”

Taron nodded. “Yeah that was the plan but if she normally has dinner with her family…” Taron’s voice trailed off.

“Robyn can have dinner with us whenever she wants Taron. She only gets to see you for two days. She planned a completely Irish themed evening for you. Go and enjoy yourself.” Lizzie gave him a quick hug. “She wants you to have a good night so go and do so. It was so lovely to see you again.”

“Thank you Lizzie and you too. I will look after her for you.”

“I trust you completely with her.”

With another goodbye to her parents, Taron then turned to look toward the choir all of who had already left, just Robyn and Maddie staying behind to tidy up. He strolled over to them. “Need some help?” He asked, getting a big grin from Robyn who nodded. “What can I do?”

With some instruction from the two woman and with his help, the three had all the wires, cables and speakers put back in Maddie’s car as well as the microphone stands, music stands and keyboard within fifteen minutes.

“Thanks so much Taron. That made my life a lot easier.” Said Maddie.

“No problem. Thanks for the performance. I think Kilcreen gospel choir might be my favourite.” He laughed.

“You are already a member Taron, no need to suck up to the musical director.” Laughed Robyn as she swung her guitar case on her back.

“You know where we practice Taron and are welcome whenever you want.” With a quick goodbye, Maddie hopped in her car, giving the horn a beep as she drove off.

“So Tiny Dancer?” Asked Taron as he turned to Robyn. “Who came up with that song choice?”

“No idea.” She answered him, shrugging her shoulders and it was an awkward hug that Taron gave her as he held the duck in one hand and he couldn’t wrap his free arm full around her guitar. “Guess you liked it then.”

“It was beautiful. Haven’t heard it sang like that before.”

“Heard you singing along.” Robyn answered him as he let her go. “You should have come up and joined us.”

“You didn’t need any help and I thought you didn’t play in front of people.”

Robyn shrugged her shoulders once more. “Guess I changed my mind. We should make a move before those clouds actually break into a proper shower. I just need to drop this home before we head for some food.”

“That is fine by me.”


	4. “The past can't hurt you anymore, not unless you let it.”

Taron was used to the walk back to Robyn’s but she brought him a short cut, back around by the green they had previously sat on and through a little walk way and housing estate which led right onto the road that was near the cull de sac where her house was. They made it inside just as the shower of rain turned heavy, both taking to a quick jog down the road as it sprinkled on them at first, getting to the door as it turned heavy.

Taron stripped himself of his coat and flag and found himself on the couch while Robyn put her guitar away. She hung up her own coat and as she walked over to the couch, he was tucked neatly into the corner, his head leaning back against the cushions with his eyes closed. Inside her heart was hurting for him because she knew he was knackered and could easily fall asleep as he sat and slept until he needed to leave the next day. He had been so full of energy during the morning but now as the excitement had left his body, she was left with a tired man who was in desperate need of a nap.

She sat beside him, noticing that he didn’t move, and her face turned sad. If he was this tired after some work at the weekend, she hated to think what he would be like during his promotional tour for Kingsman, understanding a little better now why he found it so easy to just fall asleep where he sat, knowing himself, it was the only way he could get any sort of rest and sleep to keep his body going.

Without hesitation, she moved to a keeling position and placed her hands on his shoulders, his eyes opening to look at her. She didn’t speak to him but pulled on his shoulders and she moved from her knees to a sitting position further down the couch and guided his head right to her lap, Taron moving so he was stretched out on her couch. Her right hand rested on his chest while her left went straight into his hair, fingers scratching his head.

“Robyn…”

“Shh...” She soothed.

“Robyn, we have dinner planned.”

“And it is only just after four. The céilí doesn’t start until nine and we can get dinner any time before that. I don’t have a table booked. We can just walk in and sit down and to be honest we are better off waiting a little until the families with young children filter out. The GAA will be packed for a while.”

“What are you doing?” He asked as his eyes closed as she dug just a little harder into his head.

“You need to sleep.”

“Robyn…” Taron opened his eyes and as always was met with such concern in Robyn’s blue ones, he knew in an instant he would do whatever she asked of him.

“You are in my home and are fighting to stay awake. Three hours sleep will do you the world of good and we will still have time for food, Guinness and the céilí.”

“But what about your friends?”

“Meeting us at the céilí.” She answered him. “Taron please just close your eyes.” She very lightly ran her hand over his face, her fingers lingering on the dark circles on the delicate skin under his eyes. “Let me do this for you.”

Even if he wanted to keep his eyes open, his own body betrayed him, and his lids fluttered closed, long eye lashes resting on his cheeks. Robyn’s right hand found his on his stomach and held it while her left which had been in his hair, moved to his face and after trailing so lightly on the skin under his eyes, he felt those strokes on his nose which he had no words to describe except that it brought him to a little place of heaven. Though his body was tired and Robyn’s soothing actions were relaxing him, his mind was still thinking. “Robyn?”

“Hmm?” She answered him, realising that the green hair dye in his hair was making it difficult for her to play with the strands so she had settled for running her finger down his nose instead and not seeing Taron’s facial expression change with the touch to his face, continued her motions.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You know you can ask me anything.”

“What actually happened between you and Keith?”

Robyn’s hand stalled on the bridge of his nose and Taron opened his eyes to see her blue ones looking at him, the colour just a little bit darker than before. “You’ve been talking to my mam.” She simply said.

“She might have mentioned his name.”

“I saw you two whispering to each other.”

“Just some girl talk.” He answered her back, a little smile on his lips, a smile of relief as she resumed rubbing his nose. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“So, you know that cliched term ‘the one’?” She asked him, still running a finger down his nose. When he nodded, she continued. “Well for me Keith was the one. Six years we were together. Four of which were perfect, two of which were shit but of course it wasn’t until I kicked his arse to the curb that I realised they were shit.” Robyn’s fingers stopped. “Without going into too much detail let me just bullet point it for you.” She resumed her strokes on his nose. “Cheated once, promised he wouldn’t do it again, hated my hair long, hated my involvement in the musical society and choir, jealous I was promoted, cheated again, caught him in the act and when I stood up for myself went to hit me but I ducked and he missed, broke his hand on the wall, then I broke his nose and two fingers of my right hand. Then he spread rumours around the town that I was a frigid selfish cow and did I mention it was a work colleague of mine that he was sleeping with for the last year of our relationship, one who had complained to Emma that I was terrible at my job and had it out for me, demanding my supervisory position be taken away from me.”

Taron’s eyes were wide with shock as Robyn spoke, her voice just reeling off with no emotion at all, with a very brief explanation of what had happened between her and Keith, while all the time her fingers kept their rhythm on his nose.

“Easy to say we are no longer friends but obviously I still have my job and position. I walked away from that toxic tosspot but my trust was hurt and betrayed and those walls you have met began to build and pretty much stayed put until I met you and Richard in the 7/11. It was actually Emma who suggested to me to apply for the exchange programme. She told me she was sick of me moping around the office and a change of scenery would be good healing for me. After a bit of research and a year after Keith pissed off with my ex friend, I applied for the programme asking for Clearwater as my exchange location. It’s quite a long process and it took another year before everything was sorted and off I went. It was perfect for me. Just what I needed to have a retreat of sorts while still working, doing what I love and am good at, learning to love myself again after everything that Keith did and said to me, grew my hair out and then I met you and well you know where my life picks up from there.”

Taron gently took Robyn’s hand, stopping her mid-motion and he sat up turning to look at her. “I get now why your mother called him a fucker.”

Robyn grinned. “My mother.” She said. “So eloquent with her words.”

“I think I would have used something worse than fucker to be fair.”

“Thanks Taron.”

“Robyn….”

She could hear the pity in his voice and she didn’t have any want for it. “Hey, there is no need. I am over it and have become a much stronger person because of it. Perhaps withdrew and retreated too much into myself then I should have but definitely moving away helped as did my friends, Claire and Emma and the girls I work with and Maggie in Florida too. I am excited to introduce you to them this evening.”

“I am very much looking forward to meeting your friends Robyn. I am glad you have a good circle of friends around you.”

Taron’s blood was boiling under his skin and he was trying very hard to keep his tone light and his anger at bay. He was thoroughly disgusted by Robyn’s quick explanation of Keith and what he done and felt sick to his stomach that someone could treat his beautiful, caring, and wonderful Robyn like that. Robyn who had saved his life without question, taken him into her home and looked after him almost better than his own mother.

But then his whole body suddenly froze and his memory of her visit to New York to see him made a horrible shiver run down his spine. She had told him someone, a man had hurt her before, had broken her trust and now he was finally learning who it was and how he had done it and closing his eyes, their argument had suddenly taken on a whole new meaning to him. He had done the same thing to her. Hurt her without even thinking about it. He accused her of something and he understood so much better why she had to fly to him to defend herself, to question his words, to show him that he couldn’t treat her the way he had. It was because she had already had an arsehole of a man do it to her before and she refused to let another do it again.

“Taron. Taron!” Robyn shouted his name, waking him from the little trance he went into. “Please don’t start over thinking any of what I told you. It’s not something I talk about a lot. It’s in the past and I have moved on and like I said, it was good for me in an ironic kind of way.”

“I understand so much more now how my accusations hurt you Robyn, why you had to fly to New York to talk to me. Jesus Christ I am so sorry.”

Robyn felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw a look of pain fill his beautiful soft features and immediately pulled him to her for a hug, “I could kill my mother.” She whispered into his neck. “Please don’t apologise to me for something we have already talked through Taron, something that happened that has nothing to do with you.”

“But my words and actions must have opened so many healed wounds for you.”

Robyn gripped him tight against her, feeling tears drip down her cheeks, noticing how he held her just as tight in his arms and as he hid his face in her neck, she was sure she could feel a wetness on her skin from his face and without a doubt, she knew Taron was just as upset and emotional as she was. The conversation of past relationships had obviously been a topic the two had spoken about but they never really went into detail about them. Keith was a man she had long forgotten and although it took her nearly two years to get over that man, she had grown up and learnt so much about herself along the way. Behind her walls, she became more confident in herself, learnt a tough lesson about true friends and how at the end of the day apart from family, the person you need to look after first and foremost is yourself. She was never going to let a man treat her so again and when Taron had blown up at her, she went into fight mode and confronted him. The difference with Taron though was that he immediately had seen the terrible mistake he had made and admitted he was wrong, and he had been a wonderful caring confident and friend since and her mantra of only looking after and caring for herself was very quickly changing as all she could think about now was making sure Taron was ok. She ran her fingers around her favourite spot at the back of his neck and pulled his body even closer to her.

“Taron please. We cannot go back there. I cannot go back there.”

“Fucking hell Robyn, I am really really sorry.”

“And we talked through New York Taron. Really and properly talked through it all and there is nothing to be sorry for. Please Taron.” As Robyn rubbed his back with her other hand, she could feel him heave against her and knew it was from a sob he had tried to hold in but couldn’t quite manage to. “Taron, please. Don’t get upset over it all. You are nothing like him. Nothing like him at all. New York was a completely different situation Taron. Do not even think about comparing our argument to a man who doesn’t deserve any of these emotions you are feeling.” She pulled herself away from with a struggle as he clung to her and when she saw more tears on his eye lashes ready to fall, she immediately put her hands on his cheeks. “It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you Taron. I didn’t say anything because I know you and how your emotions run, even more so when you are running on little sleep and fumes and I didn’t want to see you like this. Do not say sorry to me again. It was a shitty situation but the Robyn before Keith wouldn’t have been brave enough to do what I did in the 7/11. It is fucking messed up that shit like that makes a person so much stronger but you have to take the positives from it and I am really going to kill my mother. I wish she hadn’t of said anything to you. Please don’t be so sad.” Taron’s lashes glistened with more tears and his eyes were blood shot, his cheeks blotchy and Robyn knew she looked the same as he did. “You are running your tattoo.” She said, her thumb wiping over the wet shamrock on his cheek “Please don’t shed any more tears for that fucktard.”

“They are not for him. They are for you because you have been nothing but a friend to me and to hear how someone could take advantage of your kindness and be such a fucking bastard.” Taron roughly wiped his eyes, her hands falling from his face. “I love you Robyn and I love your fierceness, ability to scare me shitless with your words, the way you stand up for yourself and how you willingly have given me everything I have asked for and so much more.” Without thinking Taron leaned forward, with his eyes still open, lightly kissed her lips, tasting salty tears on hers, not knowing if they were hers tears or his. He moved back and took her hands. “I know you don’t want to hear it but I am sorry you had to go through that and I am sorry for…” He felt Robyn’s hand cover his mouth and he smiled under her palm, resisting the urge to lick her hand. He waited for her to take her hand away before he spoke again. “I have had bad relationship experiences too but nowhere near as rotten at yours.”

“Like I said, it’s in my past and it has made me a better person. My only regret from it, the only one is the wasted years on a man I thought loved me. I ain’t getting any younger.”

Taron’s face immediately filled with a scowl. “Don’t even go there.” He ran his hands through her hair so it wasn’t covering her face. “He was a fucker.”

Robyn titled her head and she watched as his eyes roamed her face, but his worried green ones avoided hers and she could see a multitude of emotions pass over his face as his forehead frowned and his lips curled down in a glower, biting his lower lip in the process. “Tell me what you are thinking.”

“You have shown me nothing but affection and love and it just makes me sad and so angry to think you gave that same attention to him and he didn’t appreciate it at all.”

“He didn’t get head massages.” She watched him try to stop himself from grinning. “And I never baked for him either. He was a proper gym nut and felt my baking ruined his routine.”

“And then all those years with him when you could have been with someone who gave as much to you as you would give to them.”

“And don’t even say that Taron. You have no idea how many sleepless nights I had thinking that too but they say things happen for a reason so I have to believe that.”

“Well you know I firmly believe you were meant to be there in the 7/11 at the same time as me, that you were the only one who could rip my shirt open to get your hands all over me.”

Robyn laughed, shaking her head at him. “Now you just take your shirt off to let me get to your body of your own accord.” Without a second though Robyn started to sing. “Well I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body…” Her words and song were cut off as Taron launched himself at her, his arms squeezing around her shoulders.

“My song.” He said to her. “You get Freddie, I get everyone else.”

With another chuckle, Robyn let herself rest against him, her hands caught in between his chest and hers. She soaked up his heat and with the way her hands were positioned flat against his chest, could feel his heart racing. She wished they were free so she could hug him back but Taron wasn’t letting his grip go, so she settled for snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes. It was a complete and utter unexpected conversation, the one about her ex who was, as her mother called him, a fucker and the reaction from Taron, watching him get so upset, hurt her to the core. Taron still carried so much guilt from what happened in New York and after hearing about Keith, Robyn knew he was even more rattled and remorseful over it all but after their skype call, she had put New York behind her and had completely forgiven Taron for everything and she thought he knew that but it was obvious that deep down he was still quite ashamed of his actions.

“Taron…”

“Hmm.”

“Can we please forget about New York. It’s done. It’s over and behind us. We learnt a lot from it, we talked about it and we have been together so many times since then and I need you to stop feeling guilty about it. Our picture has been posted online and in the papers since then and look how well we communicate about it now and if we really look at the articles, the world is getting used to seeing you and me together and the fans, some of which we have met are too. We can’t keep going back to it. It’s just a pain that my past has triggered it for you but it’s our past rocketman and believe me there are so many other memories I have with you that I cherish.”

“Like what.” He mumbled into her shoulder.

“The first time I fell asleep on your shoulder.”

“I make a good pillow.”

“Yep.”

“What else.”

“When you sat in my office and we had our first proper hug together.”

“I was a horrible heated, sweaty and exhausted mess.”

“True but you were there in front of me and I don’t think you actually know how much it meant for me to see you there. You carry guilt from New York, well I carry so much more from leaving you in Florida.”

“We are quite a pair.” He whispered.

Robyn wriggled her hands so she could pull them out and finally was able to wrap her arms around his back. “Yes we are. What are yours?”

“My what chicken?”

“Your memories.”

“Everything.”

“Well that’s a cop out. I could have said that.”

“The time you held me close against you on your bed when I was worrying about the media finding out about what had happened to us in Florida. My first head massage.” He felt Robyn start to rub his back. “Every time we sang together and New Year’s Eve. My friends have not stopped talking about you. You made quite an impression on them.” He took a long deep breathe. “Robyn if I ever, ever even try to treat you like Keith did, you have my full permission to slap me just as hard as you slapped Pete ok? Even a word out of place, just slap the stupid out of me.”

Robyn pushed herself away from him and gripped his face probably a little harder than she should have. “Not a chance in the world of that ever happening.”

“Robyn…”

“You haven’t a bad bone in your body. Perhaps a senseless bone when you aren’t thinking straight but just no. Ok?”

He nodded. “Ok.” He took her hands away from his face and linked her fingers with his. “When we spoke about hospital visits, you never mentioned that you broke your fingers.”

“Didn’t really want to go into that story right there and then. It’s not a great one to share with a man you just met and shared a bed with.”

“You broke his nose?” He asked with a little grin.

“Yeah. Imagine what happened on New Year’s Eve but with a little more gusto and force. Hence the two broken fingers.”

Taron shook his head. “You scare me sometimes.”

“I scare myself too.”

“I am beginning to understand you a little better Robyn.”

“How so.” She asked wiping a lone tear that slowly dripped down his cheek.

“Your experiences are what make you who you are, the good and the bad and now I can see why you are so willing to stand up for others, to take risks, to be a little careful with your heart and to be so passionate about what you believe in and be so independent and strong.” It was blush that was more from embarrassment then anything else that caused her cheeks to redden. “Thank you for being honest with me. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

“I think it might have been harder for you to hear than for me to tell. I am going to ask you again but please please don’t overthink New York any more ok? New York was good for us.”

“In that shitty way.”

“Yeah.” She agreed. “And we have had such wonderful adventures together since then and only more are to come. We are good Taron and always will be and you kissed me.” Robyn brought her fingers to her lips.

“Are you only realising that now?” He asked her.

“Yeah I am.” She admitted. “You kissed me.”

“It just felt right.” He said, lifting his shoulders in a little shrug. “Don’t tell Deian.”

Robyn smiled. “I won’t. Thanks Taron.”

“For what?”

“Just being you and not getting angry.”

“Angry?”

“At what happened.”

“I went to angry for about ten seconds and the moved straight to tears.”

“Hey, you know you never have to worry about showing your emotions around me rocketman. It’s what makes us strong. Just ‘cos you are a man doesn’t mean you need to keep how you are feeling inside. I would rather you told me how you felt than doing that. It’s so important to talk me about these things.”

“I will. I promise. Are we adulting?”

“I think so.”

“And keeping our promise of open communication with each other.”

“Always important.” Robyn said.

“Do you know what else is important?” Asked Taron.

“Nope.”

“Naps.”

“Naps?” She laughed.

“I was getting ready for a good one and then I asked a stupid question.”

“No question is ever stupid Taron”

“Took my nap away from me.”

“You can still have your nap.”

“You too.”

Robyn shook her head. “This one is for your Taron. I don’t need a nap. I have literally spent my days off sleeping but you need a sleep and a head massage too but the hair dye is in the way.”

“I will take a shoulder one instead.”

Robyn laughed and it felt wonderful as the tense air cleared around them. “Did you bring a voucher.” She watched as his body deflated a little. “Tough luck Taron.”

“I am bringing a shoulder and back massage one with me when I come and see you in RENT.” He grinned. “I think I will cash them in before I go on tour.”

“A pre tour relaxation.”

He nodded. “And because head ones are free, I will take one of those too.”

Robyn swotted at his arm. “Don’t take advantage.” She chuckled. “Hey you know I love you too right? I realised I never actually said it during all the tears and kisses and what not.”

“I know chicken.”

Taron stretched over and hugged her hard, pressing his body into hers, his arms wrapping fully around her, his head in his favourite place on her shoulder at her neck his fingers resting on the bare skin of her back as her crop top rose up as they hugged. If there was any doubt about his love for her, it was well and truly gone. He absolutely loved the woman in his arms with his heart and soul and put every ounce of his love into the hug. He had fallen head over heels, ready to jump in front of a bus for her, needed to protect her at all costs kind of love. Closing his eyes, he felt more exhausted then he had when he had gotten off the plane, the sudden emotional exchange between the two taking whatever energy he had left and without thinking he snuggled a little deeper into her.

“Taron you can’t sleep like this.”

“Sure I can.”

“No hun, you can’t,”

“Just gotta close my eyes.”

Moving her body forward, Taron had to end the hug or he was going to fall backwards onto the couch bringing Robyn with him. “Mean.” He said through a yawn.

“No not mean.” She replied as she got up and moved to sit in the corner of the couch. “I am thinking of your back. Now get over here for your nap.” Robyn held her arm out and it took Taron less than three seconds to lay against her chest, snuggling deeply into her, his arm going around her waist, his fingers dipping in what he hoped was discreetly into the gap between her top and skirt, his fingertips resting on warm soft skin. “You nap and I will wake you.”

Taron didn’t answer her, already halfway to sleeping. He hugged himself a little closer to her and he felt her fingers running up and down his arm in the same wonderful motion she had used with him when they were in London last month. He wished he could be brave and tell her how he really felt, how he absolutely without a doubt was madly in love with her, in love with every part of her and even more so needed to be there for her and protect her and just treat her the way she deserved to be treated, the same way she treated him with love and cuddles and just pure affection.


	5. “That's the problem with best friends. Sometimes they know you better than you know yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I normally don't post two days in a row but I missed a day so want to make up for it so I am giving you all the next part this evening!  
> Thanks so much for all the reads and kudos! Means the world to me!  
> Suze xx

His nap was perfect and when he woke up, he was curled up against Robyn, his head on her lap as she sat on the corner of the couch, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her hand was curled around his waist and he could feel the tight grip with which she held him and he had no complaints about it at all. He could feel his cheeks tint a little when he felt his new sleeping position on her, realising he must have moved in his sleep and his left arm was now across her legs, his hand flat on her upper thigh under her skirt. It was just a little bit overly intimate for him and he moved his hand in what he was hoped was a not too obvious speed, using a long stretch and yawn as an excuse to move fully from her, a light groan coming from him as his body woke up.

“It will take more than a three-hour nap for you to look any less tired.” Robyn commented as he ran his hands over his face as he settled to sit beside her.

“Robyn this is a look you are going to have to get used to seeing over the next two months and I know you don’t like it but unfortunately it’s gonna be my face for a while.”

“I like your face I just don’t like these.” She reached over and traced the dark circles under his eyes.

“They come with my face and my face has to go on tour with me so it is just the way it has to be. Please be forewarned that at the premier, I am going to be tired. London is the last one and last part of the promotion so I will hit a wall quickly once the after party is done.” He smiled at her frown. “Just the…”

“Way it is, yeah I know.” She sighed. “Well at least you can sleep all day Saturday.”

“I am not going to lie, it is probably what I am going to do. The Monday after, I am straight into filming for the new movie.”

“You never stop do you.”

“Not really no.”

Robyn sighed again. “Do you know where you are filming yet?”

“Matthew has some people out scouting locations at the moment but right now I have no idea where we are going to end up.”

“It’s very selfish of me to say, but I hope it’s not too far away from Kilcreen.”

“So not America.”

She shook her head. “No not America. I still want to be able to come and see you.”

“Well I shall have a word with Matthew for you.”

“Thanks Taron and we are going to have to get you a new shamrock for your cheek.” She dragged a finger down the tear stained shamrock on his cheek.

“You too.”

“So shall we go and do that and get ready to go for dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Once they had freshened up and tattoos had been replaced, they left Robyn’s home, Taron with his flag around his shoulders again, and walked towards the small gap in the hedge to get into Kilcreen GAA grounds. Robyn said hello to the people she knew as she walked by, Taron keeping close to her nodding to those Robyn greeted. Kilcreen GAA club house was almost heaving with excited punters, enjoying their national holiday. Thankfully though, even with the larger crowd, Robyn and Taron had no problems finding a table in the lounge, Taron quite relieved it was a table for two right at the back in a little corner and he sat in beside Robyn on the soft furnishings so he could watch everything going on around him. He still felt comfortable and not worried about being overly noticed and as always he felt safe with Robyn. He picked up the menu from the table and scanned over the options, feeling his stomach grumbling. It had been a long time since his breakfast of Irish pancakes and he was ready to for some food.

“So, what is good here.” He asked her.

“Everything.”

“That’s not helpful Robyn.”

“Well because it is St Patrick’s Day and as you want to have a thorough Irish experience, you should get the bacon and cabbage. Proper Irish food though the…”

“Sold. Bacon and cabbage it is.” Taron put his menu back down.

“That easy huh?”

“Yep. So what are you going to have?”

Robyn scanned the menu. “Think I am going to have the lasagne.”

“That is Italian food not Irish food.”

“Taron, I can have bacon and cabbage whenever I want. I just need to go home to my mam’s house and volá, Irish dinner.”

“Lasagne is not Irish food though.”

The server came over and once they had ordered, Taron making sure to get his drink of choice in too, they sat back against the seat, close together watching the customers in front of them enjoying the evening out.

“So I gave you some warning about my friends, do I need something similar?”

“Well you already met Claire.”

“Aww yes Claire. She liked to smell my hoodie.” He replied with a grin.

Robyn didn’t answer straight away as the server came back with Robyn’s glass of water and bottle of cider and Taron’s Guinness.

“All of the rules have been covered now chicken.” Taron took a drink from his glass. “I wore green, I didn’t say any stereotypical catchphrases and I got my Guinness.”

“And you had a duck in the race.”

“And won!”

“And won.” Robyn repeated as she took a drink from her own glass. Every time they saw each other, they went on a serious emotional roller coaster. One minute they were laughing with each other and the next one of them either cried or needed a serious hug and pep talk and Robyn was finding it hard to keep up with it all but she was so thankful for him. She couldn’t have asked for a better supportive reaction from him once he had learnt about her failed relationship and as he sat right beside her, his left leg was snug against her right and she didn’t know if it was because he felt a little nervous being so out in the open in a very busy pub or because he wanted to just keep her close to him and whichever reason it was, she was glad for the closeness. She had said it to herself so many times but the man sitting beside her was becoming a tidal wave in her life and every moment she spent with him, she was willing to have him wash over her and she was feeling still a little emotional charged so slipped her hand into his under the table, smiling at the squeeze he gave her.

“So I am already on my guard about Claire possibly smelling my shirt, anyone else I should be wary of?”

“You have already met Emma.”

“Briefly.”

“Well Emma will be there and her husband Tommy. I don’t think you need to be worried about her. She forgave me for going to see you in New York.” Robyn took a quick intake of breath when she realised what she had said and grimaced as she took in his face of surprise. “Ahh shit.”

“Ahh shit? What have you been keeping from me?” He felt her reach over and used her free hand to encase his hand that she was already holding and rubbed over his knuckles using her thumbs. “And hand massages are not going to distract me. Robyn, tell me because if Emma is going to look at me weird for the whole evening I should probably know why.”

“I told Emma I was sick and at home in bed when I was actually getting on a plane to go and see you in New York and obviously because she is Emma and my manager, she found out. Wasn’t super happy with me.”

“Is that why one of the terms and conditions on my voucher book was to make sure I gave you enough notice so you could take time off work if we did something together?”

“Pretty much.”

“Robyn…”

“You don’t have to say anything Taron. Emma said enough and she is not going to look at you weird. It was a lecture I was given the next day in the office and it wasn’t mentioned again. Emma knows all about you and me and what happened between us and she understood why I did what I did and was a supportive friend but as a manager, she had to have her say too. There is going to be no weirdness at the céilí, I promise and I have been the best employee since.”

Taron didn’t look too convinced but he nodded. “Ok so two more women I need to look out for.” Robyn frowned at him and he smiled at her. “So Claire, Emma and Tommy. Anyone else?”

“Shane and Darragh.” She heard him repeat the two names. “Shane is a childhood friend of mine and Claire’s and Darragh is his husband. Such a gorgeous couple. Good fun and always up for a laugh. I think you will get on well with them.”

“Ok Shane and Darragh.”

“And then there is Nick, who is Claire’s current crush.” A wonderful wicked smile filled Taron’s face. “And I am so glad you are on the same page as me with this one. She is disgusted at me that I asked him to come along but I know I am going to enjoy the evening a lot.”

“Oh me too Robyn and you know Nick how?”

“He’s in the gospel choir. He’s a good friend of mine.”

“Are you up to some match making this evening?” Grinned Taron.

“Maybe a little bit. Hoping you might help me.”

“With pleasure.”

“I am sure just like your friends, there is going to be that teasing element at the beginning and a few smart remarks thrown in for good measure too but they are a good group of friends and have been good to me over the last few years.”

“I have some comebacks in my back pocket for when I need them. Now we need to talk about the dancing.”

“The dancing.”

“I am not a great dancer.”

“Do I really need to go back to the Rocketman movie to prove you wrong? Or mention New Year’s?”

“That was scripted and taught dancing and New Year’s was just dancing. I am not a great dancer.”

“You don’t need to be.”

“Robyn you are bringing me to a céilí which is a very specific kind of dance.”

“It is so easy Taron. All the dances are based on a four four timing and it’s just a lot of spinning and crossing places and moving in circles and don’t look at me like that. I know you understand what four four timing is.”

“Yeah that’s the part I understood. The rest I am a bit unsure of.”

“Not every Irish person comes out of the womb with the ability to Irish dance. Most of the people going will never have been to a céilí before and there will be instructions for each dance too. You won’t be expected to stand up and know what to do. Even I don’t know what to do.”

“You are a bad liar.”

“There is one go to céilí dance that every Irish person has an idea of but honestly, I haven’t a clue otherwise. I just know it’s going to be a whole load of fun and very Irish and I intend to fully deliver on my promise of a thorough Irish day and experience for you.”

Taron was ready to respond and tell her she had most definitely so far fulfilled the brief of being Irish for the day but the server came over to their table with their meals and he was completely distracted as his food was placed in front of him.

“Need anything Robyn?”

“No thanks Sally. We are all good.”

“Well enjoy your meal.”

“Do you know everyone in this town?” Asked Taron as he unfolded his knife and fork.

“It’s a small town.”

“But yet everyone is so respectful.”

“What do you mean?” She asked him as she shook some salt over the chips that came with her meal, pushing them between herself and Taron knowing he was going to want some.

“I haven’t missed the looks I have been getting.”

“Looks?”

“A lot of people either know who I am or just find you with a man very interesting.”

“I am going to go with that second option. Like I said small town. Kinda hard to keep your private business that private but then again, I have already told you that the Irish are very civil towards celebrities. Wouldn’t normally go up to them.”

“I like it here.” Taron tried some of his dinner. “And oh my goodness this is delicious.”

“As I told you earlier Taron. Kilcreen is your little bubble.”

She only saw Taron nod from the corner of her eye and concentrated on tucking into her own dinner. She was so glad she came from a small town and that she could give Taron complete peace of mind when he came to see her, knowing that he was safe from prying eyes and those who did question it, kept it to themselves and if they did recognise him, didn’t take it any further than knowing who he was and leaving it at that. It was something she had always wanted for Taron and knew although he might not say it out loud, very much appreciated the freedom he had with her just to be himself and not worry about being approached.

Just before nine, Taron was happily finishing off his second glass of Guinness and waiting for Robyn to return from the bathroom. The lounge had emptied a little, a lot of the customers heading to the céilí but the tables were still pretty full, the chat loud and happy around him. Apart from being home in Aberystwyth or a private event, sitting comfortably in a pub was not something he got to experience so peacefully very often and he was very much taking in the easy-going atmosphere and mood. He saw Robyn heading back his way but she was stopped at a table three down from where they were sitting to talk to the people sitting at it. He watched her interaction with them, her face in a smile, then a grin and then a full laugh and it made him smile. He liked it when she was happy.

“What are you grinning at?” She asked him as she walked over to the table.

“You.” He answered honestly.

“Me?”

“Yep.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Nope.”

Robyn raised an eyebrow at him and watched as he drained the last of his drink. “Ok well are you ready to get those dancing feet going?”

“As I will ever be.” Taron shuffled out of the seat bringing their jackets and his flag with him. “Just need to pay for dinner.”

“Already done.”

“Robyn.” She heard the warning tone in his voice.

“I used the money from the duck race.”

She took his hand on her left shoulder as she walked through the lounge as a sign of agreement and made her way to the double doors and out into the hallway before taking a right turn towards the gymnasium. Once out of the lounge, Taron had let go of her shoulder and walked beside her, both stopping at the table in the hallway.

“Hey Robyn.” Greeted the man at the table.

“Hey Ray.”

“Two?”

“Already have my tickets.” Robyn routed the green tickets from her bag and handed them over. “Here ya go.”

“Perfect.” He stamped the inside of their wrists with a little green shamrock stamp, Robyn watching from the corner of her eyes at how Taron’s face lit up at the stamp. “Just so you can come and go as you please. Sit where you want, though I am sure I have already seen Claire inside.”

“Thanks Ray.”

Taron opened the door for her, letting her into the gymnasium of the club house first. “Seriously Robyn. You know everyone in this town.”

She just smiled at him as she walked by and once they were inside the large gym, she could hear the chuckle come from him. The white awning that was used for parties and wedding receptions had been set up and green lights flooded the place, making the white glow bright green. Irish flags and bunting covered the uppermost edge of the awning and that traditional Irish music was playing through the speakers. The tables were arranged all around the walls so there was a large space in the middle of the floor for the céilí to take place and each table had a centre piece with an Irish flag and green, white and orange helium balloons.

“Well I have stepped into every stereotypical Irish movie ever!” He grinned. “So now I get to use all those phrases!”

“Absolutely not!” She replied. “Only the Irish can get away with this, otherwise we take full offense.”

“Well me and my flag fit right in!”

With a shake of her head, she took his hand and led him around and through tables and over towards where she had caught a glimpse of Claire. The table her friend had picked was at the back on the left hand-side, a snug little table set up for eight people, just as Robyn had asked her to do, wanting to make sure that if he needed, Taron could have a table away from the dance floor and crowds.

“Robyn!” Claire cried getting up with her arms out ready to hug her friend. It was a tight little hug and her friend kept her mouth close to her ear so she could whisper to her. “He actually came?”

“Of course he did.”

“How is he?”

“Tired.”

“And…”

“And he learnt about Keith this evening.” Claire let go of Robyn and stared at her, her mouth dropping open. “And that is a wonderful impression of a fish there Claire.” Robyn turned a little and reached for Taron’s hand and he came to stand beside her. “You already know Claire.”

“Well hello again.”

“Hello to you too. So, we have moved on from flour to an all green look?” Questioned Claire, dropping the sudden news Robyn had just given her, knowing she would have to wait until she was alone with her friend to talk to her about it.

“It’s St Patrick’s Day.” He answered simply.

“Do you have any control over him?” Claire asked her friend.

“None what so ever and moving on.”

Robyn walked Taron around Claire so they could stand at the table of people who were waiting their turn for an introduction. “And this is Emma who you have already met and her husband Tommy.”

“Hi Emma.” Taron moved over to her and leaning forward took her in for a quick hug and kiss on her cheek. “Sorry about New York.” He whispered into her ear. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too Taron.” Emma didn’t reply to his whisper but lingered with a return kiss to his cheek instead, glad when he was giving a smile as their hug ended.

“Tommy.” Taron reached over to shake his hand.

“And then on the opposite side, Shane and Darragh.” Robyn had her male friends warned to keep their hands to themselves and as Taron walked around to greet them, she gave Shane a look that screamed behave and she frowned at the wink he gave back to her.

“Nice to meet you both too.” Taron wasn’t really surprised by the hugs and kiss on his cheek he got from them and was sure Shane’s hands were lower than was needed for an initial meet but he let it slide.

“And then there is Nick.”

It was a more manly handshake he got from the last person at the table. “I saw you in the crowd earlier when the choir was preforming.”

“Yeah I was there. You did a wonderful version of Tiny Dancer.”

“Thanks so much. Not too sure if it compares to yours though.”

“Thanks Nick but really not much of a comparison. Two different takes on the song.”

Robyn came to stand beside him. “And that is everyone.”

“Well this was a much more civil introduction compared to when you met my friends.” He said as he put their coats on the back of one of the chairs, folding the flag over them.

“Oh just give it time Taron.”

As Taron took a seat next to Nick, Claire decided it was the perfect time to drag Robyn away, using the excuse of needing to get a round of drinks in at the bar.

“Just let me make sure he is…”

“He is grand Robyn. Shane will look after him.”

“Jesus Claire, did you see how low his hand went on Taron’s back?” Robyn had no choice but to be pulled along by her friend, taking a glance back to Taron who smiled at her and nodded, turning his attention back to Nick who had sprung up a conversation with him.

“Oh I saw but what I need to know is, how low have your hands have gone.”

“Fuck’s sake Claire, are you really asking me that?” Robyn stopped on the middle of the dance floor so she could glare at her friend.

“Friends share.” Claire grabbed her hand once more and they made their way to the bar.

“And my hands have not touched that man.” Robyn and Claire stood stopped to stand in the line waiting to get to the bar. “Well actually that’s not entirely true.”

Claire turned so suddenly; Robyn had to grab her shoulders to stop her friend from falling over on her heels. “Robyn Quinn, you give me more details now or I go back there and grill him about everything.”

Robyn chuckled but also knew her friend was serious. “I gave him a shoulder massage in London last month. He had a bad fall on set a few days before and was a little tender.” Robyn had filled her friend in on most of the details with her weekend with Taron but had left some out.

“You gave him a massage!”

Robyn gave her friend a little push as the line for the bar moved. “He brought a voucher with him.”

Claire grinned. “Oh, so he is using that book to his full advantage. I need more details Robyn. What does his skin feel like?”

“Claire…” Robyn’s tone was playful but she knew where her friend was quickly going with her questions.

“Get a new blusher?” Claire asked her grinning. “Your cheeks a little pinker than normal.”

“Soft and warm.” Robyn said quickly and then she sighed. “And oh Claire… I could feel the tightness of his muscles under my hands, the strength in his shoulders and arms and every now and again he would make this sound when I rubbed a particularly tender spot.”

“Keep talking.”

“Then I pulled his body back to me so he could just lean against me and I got to his head again.”

“You and his bloody head and hair.”

“Not just his head. Forehead, eyebrows, nose and cheeks.”

“Jesus Robyn, I want one of those.”

Robyn smiled. “It’s his favourite thing in the whole world and I love giving them to him because I can just see him visibly relax under my hands.” Robyn bit her lip and looked to her friend. Claire had been her best friend since they were kids and they told each other everything, the brunette being a huge crutch for her over the last few years. She knew she could trust her with the most personal details of her time with Taron. “He just happened to be shirtless during that head massage and I might have run my hands down his chest too a few times.”

It took Claire a few seconds to answer her. “Did he say anything to you?”

“Nope. Let me do it.”

“You know he is absolutely crazy about you Robyn.”

“He let me do it because he knows it’s where my hands were last year when I gave him the CPR.”

“And?”

“And?”

“Details!” Claire said excitedly.

Robyn slightly rolled her eyes at her friend. “I just like feeling his heart beat under my hands.”

“Yeah and touching his body.”

Robyn could feel the heat in her cheeks. “Fine and touching his body. You know what his outfit on New Year’s Eve did to me. That boy knows how to dress but Claire, even the skin on his chest is soft and warm. The whole man is just like a soft and warm blanket.”

“And the chest hair?”

Robyn didn’t answer Claire and avoided her eyes for a few seconds, stepping around her as the line for the bar moved again.

“I will get an answer from you eventually about that chest hair Robyn. You know I will.” Claire came to stand beside her friend. “So, has he enjoyed his day?”

“Fucking won the duck race!” Robyn groaned, making Claire laugh. “And yeah I think so. He is just knackered.”

“He looks it and I heard about the duck race. I met Jane down the town. She was a little excited to have and I quote her ‘met that sex God that is utterly in love with Robyn’.”

“I am so glad I dragged Taron away from her.” Robyn said, ignoring the second half of Claire’s sentence.

“So, you told him about Keith then.” The two girls were three customers away from the bar and Claire couldn’t hold the topic in any more. She had to know.

“That was my mother, not me.”

“Called him a fucker?” Asked Claire.

“Yep.”

“How did he take it?”

“Pretty well actually but at the same time Claire it was horrible and not because Taron wasn’t disgusted at Keith. Believe me he was but because he felt so guilty for what happened with the media and me going to New York and was so worried that his actions had opened up healed feelings for me. He was so upset. He is still carrying so much guilt over it all but we talked it through again and I think at last we have put it behind us.”

“Not something he was expecting to hear. Keith the fucking gobshite.” Fumed Claire.

“No I think not and although I saw the flare of anger in his eyes, it honestly did not last long at all. That man is still traumatised by what happened in New York.

“Robyn you flew to his set and confronted him, yelling at him. Of course he is.”

Robyn cringed. “I don’t want him to feel like that anymore. I have told him so and we have done so much together since New York, I thought he had put it behind him. I pray he listened to me this time. I really don’t want to see those puppy dog eyes from him again or the tears in them.”

“Tears?”

“He’s wears his emotions on his sleeve with those he fully trusts and to be honest I think he is just so exhausted that he couldn’t help himself. I would say on another day, the anger would have come to the forefront but instead today it was him going over how much he had hurt me.”

“Have I told you yet that he loves you?”

“He does not.”

“Yes, he does. He put his anger for what that bastard did to the side and instead concentrated on how his reaction to the media hurt you and when he heard about Keith it just pushed him over the edge a little and he became concerned that he had further upset and hurt you.”

“A little concerned.”

“And he loves you.” Claire frowned as the blonde scoffed at her. “Robyn that man hasn’t taken his eyes off you since we joined this queue. I can see him from here looking at you. You pulled out the short skirt and cropped top for him?”

“It’s my St Patrick’s Day skirt. It’s green.”

“I have never seen you in this skirt before. I don’t even think I have seen this skirt before and you in a crop top? With a pair of high waisted jeans, sure but with some skin on show? You Robyn Quinn are as head over heels in love with that man as much as he is with you and don’t shake your head at me. Robyn, he came over to see you for two nights! You went to him for New Year’s Eve and you kissed him!”

“He kissed me.”

“No, you kissed him.”

“In Aber yeah but he kissed me this evening.”

Claire stood staring at her friend. “So, what is that four now?”

“Five.” Robyn whispered quietly.

“Please explain to me once again about his kisses. Let me live vicariously through you.”

Robyn automatically bit her bottom lip, her hands running through hair. “So soft, very quick and almost reluctant and even his lips are warm.”

Claire dramatically placed her arm on her forehead. “Oh, dear God you are killing me.” Claire took her arm away from her forehead and looked to her friend very seriously. “If you don’t go over there, sit on his on lap, grab him by his collar and kiss him hard, while dragging your hands through his hair, I am going to scream at you. That man needs to be kissed stupid and you need to be the one to do it.”

“Claire…”

“Oh, don’t Claire me! Blah blah blah, we are friend’s blah blah blah. Shut the fuck up Robyn. I know you and I know you are so guarded when it comes to the opposite sex but Taron, he is someone you can absolutely trust.”

“I do trust him.”

“Then fucking go and kiss him!” Claire’s voice was a little louder than she intended and Robyn groaned, praying her words didn’t carry to Taron. “Forget about the distance, forget about his job and media and think about him and what he deserves and needs and what you absolutely need. I just want you to be happy.” Claire threw her arm around Robyn, giving her a squeeze. “He would make you so happy Robyn.”

“He does.”

“And it could be so much more.” Robyn sighed against her friend. “He is going home tomorrow.”

“Yep.”

“When do you get to see him again?”

“He is coming to see me in RENT and then he invited me to go to his premier for Kingsman yesterday. That’s the end of April.”

Claire let her friend go and grinned. “Fucking hell that man is keen. Another fancy dress with a low neck line?” She winked laughing as Robyn rolled her eyes. “Hey you told me he was the one who picked that dress for you and you wore it.”

“And he has been warned. Stella, his stylist will be helping him.”

Claire shook her head but smiled at her. “Life of luxury now Robyn.”

“It is not about that.” Robyn replied a little sternly.

“I know that Robyn and I know you would never take advantage of him. You have done nothing but look after him and he had better be doing the same for you.”

“He does. It just so happens that his life is a little more extravagant than mine in some ways but Taron loves nothing more than a cuddle on the couch.”

Claire chuckled. “Had your cuddle yet today?” She asked as they reached the bar.

“In fact, I did. Taron had a little nap before we came out for dinner.”

“And where did his head end up?”

Robyn didn’t answer her friend but gave her order of drinks to the barman, ordering a bottle of corona for Taron, a cider for her and two pint glasses of water. Despite her teasing, Robyn knew Claire only wanted the best for her and always had her best interests at heart and as she spoke jokingly about Taron, she had the upmost respect for him and as she felt Claire hug her from behind, she knew it was just a bit of banter between them.

“You deserve a man who will love everything about you and Taron is that man. I can see it. I just want you to be ridiculously happy and if that sex God can do it, then I am routing for you both.”

Robyn took Claire’s hands away from her waist and turned to look at her. “I know Claire and thank you but please don’t call him a sex God to his face.”

“Even if you are thinking it.” She winked.

“And while we are on the topic of sex God’s, how’s Nick?”

“I am still pissed at your for inviting him but he is so gorgeous in his green shirt and jeans and he has his hair in that sideways part and…”

“And you need to go and sit on his lap and kiss him stupid.” Laughed Robyn. “You know I have the inside scoop Claire. Maybe he might be feeling the same.”

“Don’t you even tempt faith.”

“Only returning the advice.” Robyn said handing her money over to the barman as he brought back her drinks. “Hey Claire. Speaking of faith and ya know the good old tradition of Irish slagging, can you go easy on Taron please? Normally he would be up for a good laugh but he is so tired and running on empty let’s take it down a notch ok? I already have to be on my guard with Shane, I need you helping me. I actually want him to come back for a visit, not run for the hills.”

Seeing the slight begging in her eyes and knowing Robyn was prepared for some teasing over Taron, Claire nodded. “Sure. I’ll tone it down.”

“Right down Claire. I happily would have left him sleeping but neither him or you would have agreed to that.”

“I promise Robyn. I know how much he means to you and I can see it on his face that he is tired.”

“Thanks Claire.”

“But…”

“No buts. I have a Nick to threaten you with.”

Claire’s eyes opened wide. “Ok so I have your back with Taron then.”

“Thank you. Claire you do realise you and Nick are going to have to be partners for the dancing right? I mean Emma has Tommy, Shane has been giggly with excitement since we got the tickets to dance with Darragh and well Taron is with me, so that only leaves Nick for you.”

With a wink to her friend who only then realised the position she was in, Robyn picked up her four glasses and made her way back to the table, a small smile on her face as she walked thinking over Claire’s words, happy she was going to give the teasing and slagging a rest. It meant she really only had to keep a closer eye on Shane throughout the night, knowing he was going to come out with all guns blazing, having just the smallest crush on Taron, despite being married to the love of his life for the last three years.


	6. “Cleachtadh a dhéanann maistracht – Practise makes perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> There is a little bit of Irish in this part but there is English translation within the part too so I don't need to translate. Normally I would phonetically sound out the Irish words too but because there is quite a lot, I am not actually going to do that and I hope you are all ok with the English translation. If anyone is desperate for the phonetic pronunciation, just let me know and I will do it.  
> Enjoy this one!  
> It's a good one! ;)  
> Suze xxx

As she made her way back to her table, she said hello to anyone she knew and as she wandered closer to her seat, she could hear loud laughter and didn’t know whether to be worried or relieved.

“Thanks Robyn.” Taron took his bottle of beer from her and she set the other drinks on the table in front of him.

“So, you are still alive then.” She said pulling a chair over beside him.

“And you too. Claire quiz you?”

Robyn grinned at him. “Just some girl talk.”

“Bloody girl talk.” He muttered before taking a drink from his bottle.

“We have been having a very interesting conversation with Taron.” Shane said wriggling his eyebrows at Robyn.

“It doesn’t surprise me at all.” She answered him. “And have you mauled him yet?” She threw his way, grinning as Shane blushed from ear to ear.

“Robyn!” His voice was a near high pitch squeal.

“And may I remind you that you are married.”

“You are coming out all defensive already Robyn and the evening hasn’t even begun. I was asking him about his time filming Rocketman.”

“I just know what you are like.” She answered him back and felt Taron shift a little in his chair so he could be a bit closer to her.

“He wanted to know about how we filmed the under-water scene.” Taron explained. “And if the hot pants chaffed.”

Another round of laughter circled the table. “It is a valid question and as a gay man, I think it is ok to ask.” Explained Shane.

“And did you get you answer?” Robyn asked as Claire took a seat beside her, carrying a tray with some drinks for everyone else at the table.

“Was waiting for it when you arrived back on your high horse.”

Robyn stuck her tongue out at her male friend and turned her attention to her drink. “Well don’t let me stop the conversation.”

Taron looked from Shane to Robyn and back to Shane before taking a glance at Claire who nodded her head at him and after he had swung his arm around the back of Robyn’s chair, answered the question.

“Not at all. They were actually quite comfortable.”

“They didn’t go up your bum?”

Robyn was mid swallow of her drink as Shane asked the question and some of it dribbled out of her mouth and she sat forward quickly trying to catch the drops in her hand so it wouldn’t get on her skirt. She was thankful for the tissue Claire quickly got her and wiped her chin and her hands before turning to Shane and glaring at him.

“You think you are the only one who can play this game?” She asked him with an edge to her voice.

“What game?” Asked Shane. “It is a genuine question and seeing as how Taron wore some, he has experience in this area.”

Robyn turned to look at Taron and he had one of those little cute half smiles on his face. “You do not have to answer that.”

“Not the way you thought this was going to go, huh chicken”? He asked her his eyes dancing with delight as he took in her angry stare at her friend.

“Chicken?” Claire’s voice took Robyn’s attention away from Shane and to her. “He just called you chicken. Why has he just called you chicken?”

“Ugh, I bloody hate you all.” Robyn threw her body back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, a sulk on her face and pout on her lips.

Taron couldn’t help but laugh at her. He couldn’t have adored Robyn more in that moment and if her friends hadn’t of been around, he absolutely would have tried to poke the pout from her lips but as she was already embarrassed, he shuffled a little closer to her and swung his arm around her chair again, placing a light kiss on her head instead, ignoring the stares he could feel from her friends. Both himself and Robyn had expected the same taunts and heckling he had gotten from his friends but so far it had been the complete opposite and his normally composed Robyn was infuriated with her friends and he was kind of really enjoying the little tantrum she was pulling, something he rarely saw from her.

Still grinning he turned back to Shane. “I honestly can say that no, they didn’t and I am assuming that is either down to the massive size of my arse or the wonderful abilities of the costume designer.”

“Well that is all I wanted to know.” Replied Shane.

Taron nodded. “However, I will stick to my trusty boxers though but give them a go Shane. You might like them.” He watched as the married couple looked to each and winked and Taron turned his attention back to Robyn. “Smile.”

“No.” She answered him.

“Please smile.” He asked again. “Or I will do something drastic to make you smile.”

“No.”

“You are at a table in front of your friends and I will not hesitate at all to tickle you here and now.” He whispered into her hair, pretending he was kissing her head again.

“So…” Robyn sat up on her chair. “How has everyone’s day been.” She saw the beautiful grin on his face from the corner of her eye and allowed a calming deep breath to fill her lungs, the scent of Taron’s aftershave filling her senses as she inhaled, he was still that close to her and it helped to lift her mood immediately.

The table’s conversation was filled with laughter and stories and once Taron and Robyn had again talked through what happened at the 7/11, Robyn’s friends finding it a bit more difficult to hear the story from the man she had saved, the cheeky banter slowed down and the conversation became more about getting to know everyone at the table.

“Does it get draining though?”

“Not so much draining but frustrating.” Claire had asked Taron about his re-shoots and filming the same scene over and over. “You could get it perfect and then the director wants the same scene from a different angle and you could fluff a line or not put the same emotion needed or just not feel as happy as you could be with the performance. I am a perfectionist on set and it works against me sometimes. I can get annoyed very easily with myself if I keep doing it wrong and even more so when I know my mistakes wastes time.”

“Sounds like Robyn.” Said Emma. “Total perfectionist at work, maybe a little bit too much of OCD too.”

“Which came in very handy when we had the inspection last week.” Robyn answered back.

“Well I can’t argue with that. First time I have had an inspection where my staff were complimented.”

“Me too.” Agreed Robyn. “But then I am pretty awesome.” Robyn laughed.

“Fucking awesome.” Corrected Taron, laughing with Robyn at his words.

“Ok share the joke.” Complained Claire.

“Just something one of Taron’s friends said on New Year’s.”

Claire was about to question it again when the microphone screeched a little and their attention was taken by the man standing at the top of the gym. “Beannachtaí Lá Fhéile Padraig!” He said excitedly into the microphone.

“Happy St Patricks Day.” Robyn translated for Taron, grinning as he rolled her eyes at him.

“Kinda figured chicken.” Chuckling as she lightly elbowed him in his ribs.

“So, let me quickly explain how this is going to work. Those of you who have been to one of these before know most dances comprise of four pairs, eight people in total so some of you may need to buddy up with others but it doesn’t mean a group of four can’t figure it out too. I don’t know if you have noticed that your tables have numbers on the them and they correspond to your place on the floor. To help keep everyone in place, we have also put some footprints on the floor too so you can make sure to stand on your footprints, just so we don’t have groups dancing on top of each other. You can come and go as your please but we just ask that you wait until one dance is finished before you come and go, just to keep some sort of order on the floor. I am obliged to show you the fire exits. The way you all came in, three along the wall behind me and three on the opposite side. We will begin very soon and all that is left for me to say is bain sult as duit féin agus ná bíodh imní ort faoi na céimeanna a fháil mícheart. Tá sé ach beagán spraoi agus beidh an craic againn.”

A cheer went up and although Taron clapped along he turned to Robyn with a look that just screamed help.

“Robyn?”

“He said ‘Enjoy yourself and don't be worrying about getting the steps wrong. It's just a bit of fun and we'll have the craic’.”

“Thank you. So, everyone understood that accept me.” He looked around the table at the blank faces.

“What did he say?” Asked Shane.

Robyn quickly repeated the English translation for everyone else at the table. “Not everyone speaks Irish or understands it. Maybe a few words here or there.”

“Hadn’t a clue.” Agreed Shane. “You English taking our native language.” He smirked toward Taron.

“And Taron is Welsh Shane, not English.” She patted Taron’s knee, reassuring him after Shane’s words. “And some of us paid attention in Irish class in school.”

“Wasn’t for me.”

“No but the teacher was! I am surprised you didn’t actually grasp the concept of the language.”

“It wasn’t the language I wanted to grasp!” Shane winked, earning a dig from his husband but he appeased him with a quick kiss to his lips.

Taron laughed and then smiled before looking away from the little intimate moment between the two and he turned his attention back to Robyn.

She noticed the change in direction of his body and turned to him. “So, you ready for a dance?”

“Well to fully embrace my Irishness, yes and I apologise now if I stand on your foot.”

“Well you didn’t in Aber so I think I can trust you.”

“Please remember you said that at the end of the evening.” 

Within the next ten minutes a slight buzz of excitement filled the air as the Irish music stopped and the group of people in charge of the céilí were getting set up around the gym, making sure they each knew which section of the floor was theirs so they could teach the dances to the groups, helping each group as they got into the literal swing of things.

“Ok and we are ready to go! So, if you want to make you way up to your number, we can get you all started.”

Robyn looked around the tables as no one moved. She looked to Taron and tilted her head towards the floor and he immediately stood up and taking her hand skipped with her to the dance floor in the middle of the tables, Robyn giggling at his actions as he found their table number on the floor and stood directly on it.

“And thank you so much Miss Quinn!” Robyn made a fake curtesy to the MC. “And your partner.”

“Dean!” Robyn grinned. “This is Dean!”

Taron looked to Robyn and could only smile at her grin on her face and then back to MC smiling. “Yep that’s me Dean.” He turned back to Robyn. “Seriously. Is there one person in this town who does not know who you are!” He laughed as she pulled a face at him but was distracted from returning his own, when Shane and Darragh stood beside them.

“We’re here too! Ready to Riverdance our hearts out and give Michael Flatley a run for his money.”

The four broke out in laughter and once the other tables saw Robyn, Taron, Shane and Darragh get up first to the floor, they slowly filtered their way up and took their places on the dance floor, the rest of Robyn’s friends joining them.

“So, we’re sticking with Dean huh?” Taron asked he stood beside her with Shane and Darragh opposite them in a square shape, the other four from their table behind them in the same square formation.

“Seems to working for you today.” She replied to him.

They were been given a very quick walk through demonstration of the first dance of the evening, The Walls of Limerick.

“Do you know this dance?” Taron asked her.

“This is the only one I would know. We did this in school as kids.” She told him as the music started.

“Ok well I am counting on you then to get these one two threes right.”

Robyn laughed and gave his hand a squeeze. “I think I might enjoy this more than you rocketman.”

The helpers counted everyone in and the dance started. Robyn knew Taron would have no trouble with getting the basic one two three of the Irish dancing step or keeping in time as with his musical ability, keeping rhythm and time came so natural to him but it was more making sure they went in the right direction and she almost convulsed with giggles as he crashed into her as she went to the left while he went to her right and he had to catch her, lifting her in the right direction before he set her down again.

“Stop laughing Robyn!” He muttered as they danced forwards and backwards again but she just made a face with him as she swapped places diagonally with Darragh opposite her before Shane switched with Taron and holding each other’s hands they spun around in circles.

They stood on the outer square while Emma, Tommy, Claire and Nick had their turn with the dance and Robyn was still giggling away.

“Best night ever!” She laughed. “Oh, I wish I could have videos of these dances!”

“I will get the hang of it!” Taron insisted as he concentrated on watching the dance play out in front of him again. “Not all of us have Irish dancing in our blood or did it as a kid.”

It was a pure look of concentration Robyn had never seen on Taron’s face before and he held her hand firmly when he needed too and made sure his direction was perfect the second time and as he spun Robyn around and back to their place giving the other four their chance to have their turn he did an extra little step, delighted with himself he got it perfect.

“Told you!” He grinned.

“You are a quick learner but I already knew that.”

Once each set of four had danced the set twice more the music ended and a huge roar and applause went up in the gym, Taron clapping enthusiastically with everyone else.

“Oh, Robyn this is just the best Irish thing ever. I am so glad I could come over. I desperately needed something like this to just shake all my stress and anxiety off. Thank you so much.” He gave her a sideways hug and she grinned at Claire who made kissy faces at her, Robyn returning her own to her friend as she stood close with Nick.

The next dance in the set was called The Siege of Ennis and instead of two groups of four, involved all eight, two lines of four standing opposite each other. Every group was given another brief walk through of the dance and it carried the same basic steps as the other, criss crosses, spins and even a bridge of arms. They started off great, but soon the four pairs became a tangle of arms, wrong directions and mountain of giggles and laughter, having to go back to the footsteps on the ground waiting so they could start again. On the second try and with some guidance from one of the helpers, they got through one round of the dance and needed no help for their third and fourth round.

Robyn could see that Taron was thoroughly enjoying himself and his whole demeanour had flipped from that morning, a ridiculously honest smile on his face. She was so delighted that the day had turned positive for him, hating it when he was down over his work though she was still slightly concerned about his upcoming job knowing how he was going to have to dig really deep for the emotion needed for the character he was playing, the reality of the story of an abused son making Taron want to put everything he had into it. Shaking her head, Robyn brought herself back to the present and looked to him as he happily chatted with Emma and her husband and Nick, while herself, Claire and the other married couple stood talking to each other a few footsteps down as they waited for the next dance to begin.

“You can bring him to visit us any time Robyn.” Smiled Shane. “He is a darling and dotes on you something shocking.”

“He does not.”

“Listen here Robyn Quinn, that boy is head over heels in love with you and you may not have noticed the little touches he gives you, like a hand on your shoulder or around your waist but I have and my God I am so jealous of it all.”

“I think you are going to be divorced by the end of today.” Darragh grinned to his husband. “But Shane is right.”

Robyn rolled her eyes at her friends. “We are…”

“Just friends.” They all said together, Robyn frowning at them.

“Does he have to have such a perfect side profile.” Sighed Shane.

“So, I am going to take my husband outside for some air. We will be back.” Darragh placed his hands on Shanes shoulders and guided him out of the hall, Claire and Robyn laughing.

“They are going to do what you and Taron need to be doing.”

“And you and Nick.” Robyn countered. “Which by the way, the spins are not hip to hip spins but hand to hand spins.” She grinned.

“They never specified that in the instructions.” Laughed Claire and she glanced at Nick who was a in fully animated conversation with Taron. “I just want to kiss him.” Claire sighed.

“Then go and kiss him.” Suggested Robyn. “I really don’t think he will mind. He was asking where you were earlier during the choir’s gig.”

“I was watching from afar.”

Robyn watched the hopeless look on her friend’s face. “Claire please just go and talk to him, ask him out! Kiss the man! I absolutely guarantee you that it will be a very positive result and a yes to going for a drink. He is such a wonderful person.”

“So is Taron.”

“We are talking about you and Nick, not me and Taron.”

“You go and kiss Taron and I will kiss Nick.”

Robyn looked to Claire as she gave her the ultimatum and could see the seriousness in her face. “Really?” She asked tilting her head.

“You go and kiss Taron right now before the next dance starts and I will go and kiss Nick.”

“A kiss. Sure, no problem.”

“And not just a kiss on the cheek Robyn. A proper kiss on his lips.”

“Well the same goes for you too.” She watched as Claire’s face faltered a little. “You are going to give out such demands you need to follow through with them on your part.”

“I will.”

Robyn held out her hand and Claire gripped it tight, both girls adding their second hand. It was a well-used promise handshake they had created when making a deal with each other when they kids and had become their tradition as they grew up and once the handshake was made, the deal had to be followed through with or else face a forfeit of the others choosing. Handshake given and promise assured, Robyn grinned to her friend and saluted her. She turned away and prayed no one could see her heart beating wildly in her chest. She only agreed to go through with this stupid plan because she knew Nick was desperate to ask Claire out but both her friends were so hesitant to make a move so if a little kiss from Taron, something she had with him before, would sort them out, she was very willing to do it and not just because she wanted to kiss him. Again. She just wanted to help her best friend. That was what she told herself anyway.

Taron was standing still talking to Nick, Emma and Tommy, a beautiful but tired smile on his face and he was talking with his hands, still about music, specifically the music of Elton John and Robyn knew he was in his element at the moment. His cheeks were a little red from the slight heat in the gym and the two dances they had just danced and he had opened all the buttons of his check shirt, the material now hanging loosely against his body and she was suddenly regretting her quick and sudden deal with Claire, realising she hadn’t actually thought this through properly. Claire would not be happy with a simple peck on his lips, the deal requiring much more and her hands started to shake as she strolled toward the little group. She wished she hadn’t been so rash with her plan to get Nick and Claire together. Her heart was hammering and she could feel her stomach swirling in knots, her hands shaking a lot more and all she could think of was how handsome and gorgeous he looked just causally standing there talking to her friends. He had been such a gent and so wonderful with her friends, getting to know them, willingly sharing stories of his life with them and he was just happy. Pure happiness radiated from every inch of him and it was how she liked seeing him best however now as she walked towards him, she never even considered her end of the deal with Claire and how a kiss with Taron was going to affect her or him and it was suddenly a very bad idea.

“Hey Robyn.” He said giving her one of his trademark grins that spread over his face. “I was filling Nick in on our sing song with Elton.”

A very bad idea but with her head held high she walked right up to him. “You trust me, right?” She simply said.

“Of course. Always.”

“Ok well then trust when I say this is for the greater good in the long run.”

She took one long breath, her lungs filled with a mixture of humid air in the gym and that wonderful aftershave he always wore and it made her a little dizzy but she couldn’t back out and stepped right up to him, taking in his now slightly amused face, his stunning eyes, a light brown colour even in the green glow of the gym, opening wide and searching hers as he looked down to her, his forehead creasing as he raised his eyebrows in an almost question as to what she was up too. She heard and felt the hitch of breath he took as she pressed her body up against his and with her hands going to the back of his neck, lifted her head so she could reach his lips with hers and with perhaps a little more weight at first then she meant to, pressed her lips against his, then keeping them soft and light, Taron immediately tilting his head so their noses didn’t bump, his hands going to her waist pulling her right against him.

He knew what was coming before it happened, the determination in which Robyn walked towards him and the way she looked at him told him what she was going to do, her words of ‘you trust me’ making it so obvious what was going to happen but it did not mean he was prepared in any shape of form for the force at which she kissed him. Robyn stalled against him, her lips just resting against his, not moving at all and it took every part of him not to run away with the kiss. Feeling her silky lips against his caused a rush of electricity through his whole body and he parted his lips a little so her bottom lip slipped in-between his and he did his best to hold in the moan he was so desperate to let go from his body as he gently started to create the tiniest motion of friction so their lips finally moved against each other’s. His head was spinning and he knew if he dared to open his eyes, the room would be twirling around him so instead his closed his eyes tighter and pressed his mouth a little harder against Robyn’s knowing well that her lipstick had already transferred to his lips and not caring that his fingers dug into waist for a mili-second before he brought his hands up to her face. His hands cradled her neck, his thumbs at the edge of her face in front of her ears, giving him an almost better grip on her so he could hold her face in place as he moved his lips more against hers and taking the lead, he dared to move the slightest half inch away from her, her bottom lip falling from his, before he went back in immediately for a second kiss, not even taking a breath into his lungs for fear that if he waited too long he wouldn’t get a second kiss and it was also desperation that spurred him on not knowing if and when he would ever get a kiss like this with her again.

As Taron’s nose brushed against hers once more as he moved his head to tilt his face in the opposite direction, Robyn copied his hand position and moved her hands, pulling his face closer to hers as she felt him pull away, Robyn now taking control of the kiss back, gliding her lips over his before she stood right on her toes so she could capture his top lip between hers, increasing the tight hold on his face and the pressure at which she was kissing him, drawing his lips into hers. The scratch of his facial hair felt so satisfying on her skin and as he parted his lips once more, she let his wonderful damp and velvety lips take over their kiss, Robyn pressing her body further into his, the heat from him only increasing the building temperature between them. Robyn could feel his hands holding her face a little harder than he normally would and his nose swept hers once more as he changed his head’s position again. The way he moved his lips so nimbly against hers, made kissing him effortless and Robyn was very quickly finding it so difficult to keep her restraint and she had to make herself stop kissing him knowing the forth head tilt from Taron was a sign it was long enough but she needed to get one last kiss in and as she pulled away from him went back in to have one more light feather peck, a silent sigh leaving her body as her forehead rested on his, her hands still on his face. Taron leaned in to steal one last and final kiss from her, his lips in a full grin as his slightly wet and parted lips met hers and she could feel the smile on his lips and she knew she had the exact same one on hers.

“Jesus fucking Christ in heaven! What was that!”

Taron and Robyn, whose bodies were still locked together, turned their heads to see Shane and Darragh staring at them, Shane’s eyes open wide, his hands on his cheeks too. Robyn didn’t give him an answer but turned around to stand in front of Taron and looked to Claire with a smirk.

“You’re turn.” She simply said to her friend, her hands reaching for Taron’s which were now around her waist and she was so glad he had a tight hold of her because her legs were like jelly, her head was spinning and her lips were on fire and the heat from Taron’s body felt glorious agasint hers.

Claire was mortified, not believing Robyn would even dare to kiss Taron in such a way, thinking she was going to chicken out but she didn’t. In fact, Robyn had gone above and beyond and shared a kiss with Taron that was extremely intimate, quite thorough and as she witnessed it, could firmly say it was definitely heated. Claire had been by Robyn’s side as she fell madly in love with Keith but had never seen her best friend share a kiss like the one she had just shared with Taron with Keith and it wasn’t even a kiss of a couple in love, well love that had been admitted to each other. It was just two friends kissing but it was so much more when watched from the outside. They their hands rested perfectly on each other’s cheeks and they just knew how to position their heads so they didn’t bump noses and it had the perfect amount of everything a kiss needed and as Claire stood with her mouth open as she witnessed their kiss, their first proper kiss, she was stunned. It was near perfect. She hadn’t missed that at one point Taron took the lead with the kiss, seeing how much he wanted to kiss Robyn so much more than he was letting on and it made her a little sad to know that Robyn wanted it as much as he did and the two were just holding back so much.

However, now that Robyn had fulfilled her end of the deal it was her turn and she was stood frozen on the spot. Robyn was always a little braver than she was, especially over the last three years and although she had doubted that Robyn would follow through with the kiss, her best friend had gone and kissed Taron hard and without a doubt Claire knew she now had no choice but to kiss Nick, the man she had been crushing on for at least four years.

“Claire.” Asked Robyn looking to her friend, who hadn’t moved for a few seconds, motioning with her eyebrows for her to go over to Nick.

“Nick you want to help a girl out here?” Robyn was surprised to hear Taron speak and even more shocked when Nick walked past them, over to Claire and placing his two hands on her cheeks, kissed her, a lot more deeply then Robyn and Taron kissed and a few wolf whistles went up around them.

“Will someone please tell me what is going on and why everyone is kissing everyone else and why I am not getting kissed by anybody!”

Robyn felt Taron’s chest move with his laughter and closed her eyes as he threw his arms around her shoulders and hugged her against him. “You are in trouble Miss Quinn.” He whispered to her, his breathe hot against her cheek. “And have a lot of explaining to do.”

She gave his hands a squeeze and felt the deep breath he took, taking one of her own and turned to face him, not missing the flush on his face or how his eyes were now a swirling mix of brown and green.

“What it with all the kissing!” Shane asked again, clear frustration in his voice.

“Want to go outside?” Robyn asked him. “Before the next dance starts?”

“Please.”

Without a word to those around her, Robyn lifted Taron’s arms from around her shoulder and over her head, keeping a grip on his hand and started to lead him off the dance floor. As they walked, she could hear Shane complaining again and as she walked past Claire, she gave her a little push with her left hand, breaking the kiss between herself and Nick, winking at her. “Not that hard was it?” She said as she walked past them, still keeping a tight grip on Taron’s hand.

She guided him out the front door of the club house and to the left walking down the footpath a little and to a little corner she knew of where they could talk.

“So, Robyn what is with all the kissing?” Taron asked her as he leant against the brick wall behind him, his arms crossing over his chest. “Not that I am complaining, just to put that out there.” He added, hoping that his face had cooled down a little, though his cheeks still felt incredibly hot and even the chill in the late-night air wasn’t helping to cool his overheated body down. He could still feel Robyn pressed up right against his body and he had hugged Robyn so many times before, tight gripping hugs where she was properly squished against him but when their touching bodies were from the result of a kiss, it was a completely different feeling all together. “Sometimes a man needs a bit of warning before he is assaulted with kisses.” He gave her a little half smirk, keeping his arms folded against his chest, resisting the urge to touch his lips, instead rubbing them together and licking what he knew was her lipstick from them, that cosmetic taste in his mouth a little reminder that once again Robyn had kissed him and not just a little kiss, a proper full on, lip sucking kiss and it was glorious and he saw a few fireworks set off behind his closed eyes.

“You never warned me outside the lift.”

He grinned at her response. “Robyn, I kissed your neck. You fully planted one on my lips and in front of your friends and it was more than just a little kiss. Honestly, I thought you were going to slip me some tongue at one point.”

“Ugh eww Taron no!” Robyn turned away from him and squeezed her eyes shut biting her bottom lip before she turned back and prayed her face was calm and composed. “Just no. You are my friend.”

“Hmm.” He hummed. “So chicken, care to explain what that was all about? I am guessing something to do with Claire, maybe a bet of some sorts? She looked mortified. What did you two agree too.”

“I am really sorry Taron, about the kiss.” Robyn stepped a little closer to him and leaned opposite him against the wall.

“I didn’t ask you if you were sorry. You don’t have to apologise to me over it. You did ask me first in a way.”

“I asked you if you trust me.”

“And I do.” He assured you. “And you know I do, with my life.” He waited for Robyn to start with an explanation but she was staying silent. “Come on Robyn. Spill or I am ringing Diean right now to tell him about our kiss. He has been bugging me about the New Year’s Eve kiss constantly so I know he will love this one!” Taron pulled his phone from his jeans pocket but Robyn quickly snatched it from his hands. 

“I did do it for Claire.” She started to explain quickly, still holding Taron’s phone, her eyes glancing down very quickly as his screen lit up as she accidently swiped his phone, a new picture of the two of them on his screen, one from New Year’s Eve they had taken on the beach before they went to her home. “I hadn’t actually planned just to land a kiss on you like that, I promise. She is so desperately in love with Nick and has been since he joined the choir four years ago and you know we had this match making plan and I know Nick has been fawning over Claire since I introduced the two of them after a gig we did. So, we were having our girl talk…”

“I am going to ban girl talk.” Interrupted Taron. “Bane of my life. Even Rosie and Mari have their girl talk now. No boys allowed!” He complained.

Ignoring him, Robyn continued. “Well during our girl talk, Claire told me that I wouldn’t kiss you and I replied to her with the oh so mature answer of well you won’t kiss Nick and I was like sure I would kiss you if she kissed Nick and she was like well if you kiss Taron I will kiss Nick and then she made the deal tougher by saying that it couldn’t be a kiss on his cheek, as in your cheek, it had to be on the lips and I was like well if I do this, knowing and hoping you wouldn’t mind, I mean we have kissed before, Claire would have to follow through and kiss Nick and like I said, I already know that Nick has a thing for Claire and Claire is like a love sick puppy when she sees Nick even if she won’t admit to it and then we agreed and shook on it using our special handshake which we cannot go back on so I had to go first and kiss you and then we kissed and I was like go on Claire and she stalled and looked at me as if she had seen a ghost and I mean I had just kissed you so she had to follow through with our deal and she just stood there with a blank face, and then you spoke to Nick and he just went and kissed her instead and hey how did you get Nick to do that so quick with just some words and he went straight in for a kiss but Claire totally broke our deal she needs to do the forfeit but I mean…”

Taron watched as Robyn started to talk fast and her words jumbled together as she moved away from the wall, still with his phone and placed back and forth in front of him her hands moving as she spoke and as she rambled on, Taron was grinning from ear to ear. Sure the kiss played complete havoc with his emotions and he was still light headed and buzzing from the feeling of kissing her but he did not regret it at all or how he kissed her back and as he stood away from the wall he automatically found himself biting his lip, still feeling Robyn’s against him and he chuckled as Robyn began to speak even faster. She always spoke fast, her words almost blurring together even more so when she was excited or as he found out the hard way, angry and she was doing it right now, almost without taking a breath. He stepped in front of her, stopping her mid-stride and without a second thought, he reached forward and put his hand over her mouth to stop her which she did but he pulled his hand away quickly as she licked him.

“Don’t lick people.” He grinned. “And like I said, you don’t have to apologise to me. You asked me if I trusted you and I said yes and I do and when you were at the bar with Claire, Nick and I were getting to know each other. He let it slip that he was very happy you asked him to come along as he has the biggest crush on Claire. I did a little match making of my own and told him he should tell her but he wasn’t really feeling brave enough too. After you kissed me and egged Claire on, I put two and two together and thankfully Nick took the hint and the first step and went to kiss her.”

“You little sneaky rocketman. Hatching plans of your own.”

“Except Nick and I did not have a handshake to seal the deal.”

“I am going to make Claire pay for not stepping up.”

Taron grinned. “I think she will give you whatever you want after that kiss she had with Nick.”

“Finally.” Smiled Robyn. “Those two has been making googly eyes at each other for years.” Robyn looked down to her hands as she accidently swiped his phone again and she saw their picture. “I am sorry for just kissing you like that Taron.”

“It’s ok. I think I can forgive you when you ramble on nervously like that and if we got Claire and Nick together, than mission accomplished.”

“Taron…”

“Honestly, it is ok.” He stepped closer to her and held his arms out for a hug, which she walked into. “Don’t over think it ok. I know what you are like. It was just a kiss.”

“Just a kiss.” Repeated Robyn into his shoulder but it was so much more than just a kiss and as she started to re-live that wonderfully delicate and smooth kiss, his phone rang in her hands, ending the short hug between then. “It’s your mam.” She said to him, looking at the name on the screen.

He smiled and took the phone from her and answered it with a light cheery tone. “Hey mam!”

“Hello love! I just wanted to check in with you before your night became too Irish and you would forget to call your mother back.” Hearing Tina’s words, Robyn laughed. When Tina heard the laughter, she knew Taron was with his reason for his visit to Ireland. “Hello Robyn.”

“Hey Tina!” Robyn said loudly so she could hear him.

“Hi Robyn!”

She laughed as she heard Rosie and Mari too. “Hello girls.” Robyn looked to Taron. “I will leave you to it.”

“You don’t have too and you know the girls want to talk to you. Always want to talk to you.”

Robyn grinned. “And you know I adore them but your mother wants to talk to you.”

“And you want to talk to Claire.” He returned.

“Oh my God I do.”

“So, more girl talk.” He rolled his eyes. “Go, I will follow you.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Sort out that forfeit too.”

“I will.”

Robyn turned on her heels and walked away from Taron, hearing him pick up the call as she headed back for the door, inhaling the cool fresh air was she walked. Her head was still very fuzzy and not only from the specular kiss but also from Taron’s reaction. He was so calm and acceptive of what she had done to him, literally done to him and he was his usual wonderful self and she was so confused by it all. She was expecting at least a tiny bit of backlash from what she had done but there was none. He was completely understanding and had even said he couldn’t complain about what she had done and as she pulled open the door of the GAA club she took a glance back to him. He was laughing and smiling and not for the first time her stomach dropped to her toes. Whatever doubts she had before about being in love with Taron had been well and truly squashed. She, Robyn Quinn, without a doubt was head over heels in love with the man that was Taron Egerton.


	7. “Never borrow trouble, the payback's a bitch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know you all groan when I post this message, but we have come to end of Crazy Little Thing Called Love. What a whirlwind of a ride!  
> Thank you so much for all the love and comments and reads and kudos. It is always appreciated so much. Keep an eye out in the coming weeks for Robyn and Taron's next adventure.  
> Suze xx :)

“She did what and you did what back?” Tina questioned.

“She kissed me.”

“And you kissed her back?”

“Well yes mam, of course I did. She kissed me.”

“Taron!”

“What?” He hoped his one-word argument was enough to save himself from a lecture from his mother.

“Don’t what me. You kissed her back. Do you remember what I said about waiting?”

“Yes.”

“Taron…” Warned Tina.

“What you said was she would figure it out eventually that she loved me loved me.”

“Doesn’t mean you kiss her back.”

“Well what was I going to do mam? Just let her stand there and kiss me and not do anything? I didn’t want her to think I was disgusted by what she was doing because I wasn’t. I definitely wasn’t.”

Tian sighed as she heard his voice soften. “Taron…”

“It was perfect mam. Just… perfect.”

“Ok love, save the details for your friends. I don’t need to know but I do want to know how you are.”

“How I am?”

“Straight from work to a flight and onto a busy day.”

Taron sighed a little. “I am fine mam.” He heard some silence. “I slept, I have eaten and I have had a wonderful day. I won the duck race, had bacon and cabbage and the céilí is a lot of fun and Robyn’s friends are fantastic and mam I already have Robyn on my case over going back to work and I know you are only thinking about me and you know I love you but you know this is what I do and what I have to do and I cannot have two women fretting over me.”

“I know you love her, but have I told you yet that I love her?”

“Not during this phone call.”

“I love her.”

“Me too mam, me too.”

After a quick five-minute chat with his sisters, Taron ended the call and slipping his phone into his trouser pocket, made his way back towards the door of the GAA club house. His heart had finally slowed down back to its normal rhythm and he prayed the cool air had lifted the rosy tint from his cheeks too. The night air could do nothing for his butterflies and Taron was becoming accustomed to the resident fuzzy feelings that now permanently lived in him and to be honest, he liked having them around and if he was being even more honest with himself, that kiss with Robyn was exactly what he had thought his first kiss with her would have been and was suddenly so thankful for girl talk and the sneaky deals and ways of women, because he most definitely benefited from it. The only negative thing he could take from the kiss, was the fact that he was wanted another and another and as many more as he could get but knew there wasn’t a hope in hell of that happening, so Taron was going to take the one kiss he got and hold it in his heart and memories.

He shook his head as he showed his shamrock stamp on the inside of his wrist to the man at the table so he could get back into the gym and once inside was met with the heat of the room and the Irish music, the next dance in full swing on the dance floor. He glanced to his left and saw Robyn and her friends at the table in the corner and he shuffled his way through and around tables to get back to them.

As he walked his pulled his shirt off and threw it over his chair before he sat down next to Robyn, grinning her way as from the corner of his eye he saw Claire and Nick sitting right beside each other, almost practically on top of each other, holding hands.

“All ok with your mam?” She asked him as she handed him a new beer, ice cold from the bar.

Yep.” He took a drink, enjoying the coolness from the beer. “Just a chat.”

“And the girls?”

“Wishing they were here of course.”

“Of course.” She repeated. She saw Taron hide a yawn behind his beer and chose to ignore it. “So, you ready to give the dancing another go?” She asked him instead. “The céilí is on for another hour before you get your next Irish portion of the evening, where there is a DJ who plays cheesy Irish rebel songs for a few hours and then the obligatory Irish sing song begins as the night winds down and those stragglers find a way to stay even longer.”

Taron grinned. “I am ready for it all!”

After taking part and learning every other céilí dance, Taron was jumping with everyone else on the dance floor as Whiskey in the Jar played over the speakers and he was buzzing just from the energy and excitement he was feeling. He hadn’t drunk much at all and had passed that point of over tiredness where now he felt fully awake and was taking in the atmosphere and party around him. The music was exactly what he hoped it would be and the Irish classics kept on coming and when Robyn sat down for a break, he kept going, Shane and Darragh staying with him, taking every opportunity they had to dance with him.

“He is like an energiser bunny.” Laughed Claire as she watched the boys on the dance floor. Nick had gone to bar the get some more drinks for everyone and it left the two to have another chat.

“He has past the point of exhaustion and is just wired now.”

“He is going to crash hard.”

“Yes, he is.” Robyn caught his eyes on the dance floor and he gave her a wonderful smile, singing the words he knew even louder for her benefit before he turned away from her and mingled back into the crowd. “So hard and he is straight back into work on Thursday, working right through until he is back for RENT and then off on a promotional tour around the world for Kingsman.”

“And you sound like his mother worrying about him.”

“I do worry about him.

“Because you love him.”

“Because I love him.” She repeated.

Claire had reached for her glass but stopped. “Did you just admit to me that you love him?”

Robyn nodded.

“Robyn! The kiss.”

“That bloody kiss.” Robyn sat back in her chair and sighed. “It was perfect.”

Claire grinned. “Shane is entirely jealous. His first kiss with Darragh was no where was beautiful as that one.” Robyn smiled shyly. “Details and now.”

“That boy sure can kiss.” Robyn answered simply, a slight sing song tone to her voice, her hands running through her hair. She tucked the strands behind her ears but her fingers moved to her lips, her eyes closing for a brief second as she could still feel the kiss from Taron. “It was soft but had the perfect tension and pressure and wasn’t in any way awkward as first kisses can be and he kept changing his head position and it was tingly and sweet and caring and I could feel his heart racing and God Claire, I love him. I love his laugh and his beautiful eyes and his family and his heart and his chuckles and when his voice hits those lower tones and when he just sits in the corner of my couch and just sits and does nothing and eats everything I bake for him and how he does this adorable little crinkly nose thing when he doesn’t like something and the little sighs he makes when I scratch his head.”

“You realise how bad you have it right?”

Robyn nodded again. “I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

Robyn shook her head. “He means everything to me and I still stand by my mantra of I would rather have him as a friend then not at all.”

“Robyn…”

“We have been through too much together and I got a taste of what it would be like to lose him in New York and I can’t lose him.”

“Robyn that man is practically glued to you. You won’t lose him but he is so perfect for you.”

“The logistics of it all is just…”

“And I am going to stop you there. Please don’t Robyn.” Claire reached over and took her hands. “He is just what you need and what you deserve and he adores you. You two need to talk over all of this.”

“He is so busy.”

“But yet he came over for two nights for you.”

Robyn glanced to the dancefloor, just about seeing Taron in the crowd of people and she couldn’t remember seeing him so relaxed and happy in a crowd, except for when he was in Aber with his friends and she smiled.

“Any more kisses in your future?”

Robyn felt a slight frown fill her face. “What about your kisses with Nick?” She countered to distract her friend from the topic of her kiss with Taron.

Claire grinned wickedly. “I don’t know why I waited so long.”

“Me either.” Laughed Robyn.

“We are going to dinner at the weekend.”

“You move fast.”

“And you move way too slow.”

“And you are going to be quiet now.” Robyn saw Taron walking back to their table with Shane and Darragh, Nick arriving back to the table with a tray of drinks at the same time. Emma and Tommy had left after the céilí, needing to get home to let the babysitter go home too, so the group of eight had dwindled to a group of six.

“I promise.”

“And just so you know I haven’t forgotten about the forfeit. It is just going to wait until I have the time to think about it.”

The four men took their seats at the table, all taking a long drink from their glasses, Taron moving back in his chair, swinging an arm around the back of Robyn’s chair.

“You ok?” He asked her as the others engaged in conversation around them.

“Yep. You?”

“I am great.”

“You are going to crash and burn in about an hour.”

“Yep.” Agreed Taron. When he was up and dancing, he could feel the music flowing through his blood, the energy keeping him going but once he sat, his whole body flooded with a tiredness that settled deep in his bones and he knew himself, once he got back to Robyn’s he would sit on her wonderfully comfortable couch and just hit a brick wall. “But I have enjoyed every minute so far and I can sleep for a while tomorrow.”

Robyn inched a little closer to him. “Did you bring your Robyn cuddle voucher?” She asked and saw him shake his head, a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. “Did I mention that getting a cuddle with an Irish person at the end of St Patrick’s Day is also a compulsory part of the day?”

That grin she adored, filled his face and his eyes were an emerald green colour, the glow of the lights in the hall helping their natural green to stand out more. “Have I told you that I love St Patrick’s Day?” He chuckled.

“Been one of my favourites too.”

At the end of the DJ’s set, the Irish national Anthem played and Taron was full of giggles as he listened to the people around him singing along, even more so when Robyn elbowed him to get him to quit laughing.

“Thought you said a lot of Irish people can’t speak Irish.” He said to her as they sat back in their chairs, a lovely breeze blowing their way from the open door near their tables. Someone had the great idea to throw open the fire exit doors to help circulate some fresh air into the gym and it was very welcomed as the heat inside was stuffy and dry.

“They can’t but everyone knows their national anthem.” Robyn took a drink from her glass of water handing it to Taron when she was done, the Welshman taking a long drink. He had switched to water just after the céilí finished, knowing he had to work tomorrow not wanting to risk a headache sitting through another tough script read through. “Actually, they know the beginning and last few words. The rest is a bit of a blur to most.”

“Right Robyn, I demand a song!” Although Robyn and Taron had only had a couple of drinks, Shane had more than a few and was happily quite tipsy and he leaned over the table towards them. “And then he has to sing too.”

“He has a name.”

“Yeah he does. We call him…”

“And I think you should go first Shane.” Robyn interrupted him quickly only imagining what name Shane would come out with for Taron, guessing it was worse than ‘sex God’. “You always like to lead with the first song.”

“Only because we normally get kicked out of the gym after the fifth or sixth one.” Piped up Darragh. “And he has to get his sing song in.”

“And because these poor people want to go home.” Answered Robyn. It was near one thirty in the morning and there were another two tables with people still sitting talking but the staff were lingering around, waiting for everyone to go so they could finish clearing the tables. “We won’t be staying too long.” She looked to Taron who nodded so glad Robyn wasn’t planning on staying much longer. He had definitely the best night but was ready to head back to hers to cool down with a shower and get some sleep but didn’t want to be rude and say it out right but Robyn always knew what he needed and was always thinking about him.

“You are not allowed to move until you sing us one song and if you are going to go, you need to sing one now!”

“Shane…”

“It is our St Patrick’s Day traditions and no offense to Taron, he is awesome and all but you were ours first.”

Robyn frowned while Taron laughed a little. “I am not trying to take her away from you.”

“You can’t have her.” Replied Shane but he re-thought his words. “No, wait. You can have her but we have our…”

“Traditions.” Finished Taron a little tiredly. “And I am not here to break them. I am here to join in with them.”

“So, you can give us a tune too?” Asked Shane hopefully.

“Shane what are you going to sing?” Asked Claire, seeing the look of concern on Robyn’s face as she looked to Taron. Although Robyn’s guest had been full of energy and definitely had a great time, now as he sat, Claire could see the exhaustion in his face and his body as he leant against Robyn a little as they sat close together on their chair, she knew Robyn was already wary of how tired Taron was and knew by her words and face that she was ready to call it a night, wanting to get Taron home at a decent hour so he could get some rest before he went back to work. “You start us off Shane, then Robyn can have her turn and then I think we will call it a night too.”

With no disagreements, Shane launched into a version of The Wild Rover with a much more over pronounced Irish accent then he actually had and as the group around him and those at the other tables joined in for the chorus, Shane ended the song to a round of applause.

“Now your turn.” Shane leaned across the table again to Robyn, nearly tipping a glass over but Nick caught it before it fell. “And you know what I want to hear.”

Sitting up a little, Robyn quickly started to sing a song she knew Taron would never have heard of by an Irish artist called Frances Black. Legal Illegal was a song poking fun at Ireland in the nineties and it was comedic song that was sung accapella, making a mockery of the government and rules and regulations the Irish people had to live by. It was a good song for the end of a St Patrick’s Day and she grinned once finished as everyone clapped, Taron leading the applause.

“Now Taron!” Shouted Shane and Robyn was so glad the gym was mostly empty because keeping his privacy in Kilcreen was so important to her.

“And how about no.” She said as she stood up. “We agreed one song by me and that was it.”

“Robyn!” Whined Shane.

“Sorry Shane.” She picked up her jacket to put it on and was so glad to see Taron on his feet too, pulling on his shirt and jacket too, wrapping his flag around his shoulders. “Been a long day.”

“Spoil sport.” He answered.

“I think it is time for us to go too.” Smiled Darragh. “Time for bed.”

Claire and Nick had also stood up and pulled on their coats. “I am going to walk Claire home.” Said Nick with a shy little smile on his face.

Robyn grinned his way. “I will see you in rehearsal next week.”

Nick moved to say goodnight to Taron while Robyn stepped to Claire. “I want details.” She said to her friend mid-hug.

“Ditto.”

Once a few more goodbyes had been said and hugs returned, Taron and Robyn finally walked out the door of the GAA and made their way through the main gate rather than taking the risk to go through the hedge in the dark and took a left.

“It’s nice to be outside. It got so hot in there.”

“Yeah it did.”

“Thanks for asking me over Robyn. It has just been the best day and exactly what I needed to clear my head.”

Robyn linked her arm with his as they walked down the dark cull de sac that led to her house. “You are so welcome. I am glad you came. I had a lot of fun.”

“I am a céilí master now.”

Robyn chuckled. “Sure Taron. You can play Michael Flatley in your next chosen biopic.”

Taron grinned. “In the bag chicken. I liked the song you sang.”

“Thanks Taron.”

“Really a tradition?” He asked her.

“Same songs ever year.”

Taron chuckled. “Shane is a character. Thanks for the save back there.”

“You are very welcome.” She grinned.

“He is very protective of you though I am glad he is willing to share you with me.”

“I wish I had a better explanation then that’s just Shane but it’s all I have.”

“I really like your friends Robyn.”

“They are all right.” She replied back. “But yeah a good bunch.”

Taron wrapped his arm around her shoulders, covering her and him in the flag for the last few meters before they reached her front door. Once inside Robyn’s home, Taron stripped himself down to his t-shirt again, still feeling a little warm from the evening. He walked into the bedroom and dropped his coat, shirt and flag on the bed and stretched, rolling his neck little. The tiredness was rapidly setting in but he was desperate for a shower, feeling a little sticky after the dancing the whole night.

“Hey Robyn, I am just going to grab a shower.”

“Sure Taron. You want me to make you something to drink?”

“Nah I am good thanks. I will be quick.”

“Take your time. No rush.”

Taron was pulling his green t-shirt off as answered her and he walked through the closet and closed the bathroom door behind him, grabbing some clean towels from the second closet before he closed that door too. He set the shower to a colder temperature and once he stepped in, just stood with his face under the stream. He reached for Robyn’s shampoo, ready to wash the green from his hair and as he lathered up some suds and washed them out, he was happy to see the water turn green under his feet. Robyn was a creature of habit and the lime and tea tree shower gel was a staple in her shower and it helped to wake him up a little bit. It was a real quick five-minute shower and he wrapped a towel around his waist, feeling a little chill in her bathroom as the water droplets dripped down his back. He grabbed the second towel and rubbed his hair getting most if the wetness out. He had had his hair cut since he last saw Robyn but it was only a trim, keeping his hair a little longer than he normally would because he knew Robyn liked it that way and he would be seeing her again before he had to completely change his look for the new movie but he definitely was hoping that maybe he might get a little head scratch before he had to go home the next day. Using his hand, he wiped the condensation from the mirror and stalled mid stroke as he looked at his reflection and stared at himself in the mirror.

“What the…”

He dropped the hand towel into the sink and reached his arms up so he could touch his hair. Instead of his normal dark chestnut brown colour, where he had put the green hair dye on his hair that morning was still green. He ran his two hands through his wet hair and his eyes opened wide.

“Oh no.” He said quietly. “No, no, no, no!” His words got louder as he saw that the green hair dye was not coming out and realisation was quickly hitting him. “Oh no! No! Robyn!”

The door to the laundry room was closest to him so he pulled it open and walked past the washing machine and out into the small hallway at the front door and saw Robyn sitting on the island engrossed in her phone.

“Robyn! What have you done!”

The Irish woman had been texting Claire to tell her they had made it home safely and that she should definitely invite Nick in for some coffee when Taron burst out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel through the laundry room, his body still wet from his shower. Robyn had to double take her eyes going straight to his bare chest before she hopped down from the island, Taron coming to stand right in front of her.

“Robyn insert your middle name here Quinn, what have you done!” He repeated.

“Rose.”

“What?” Asked Taron.

“Rose, my middle name is Rose.”

“Robyn!” Taron’s face was a mixture of confusion and irritation. “Not the time and place for that.”

“But you said insert your middle name…”

Taron stepped forward and placed two wet hands on her face. “What have you done to my hair!”

“Your hair?” She asked, her eyes moving up to look at his hair.

“It’s green!”

“Well I can see that Taron. Why is your hair green?”

“Robyn!” Taron’s voice was the deepest she had ever heard it and she couldn’t even explain how it made her head spin but she could also hear the desperation in his tone too. “My hair is green!”

She lifted her hands and ran them through his wet hair, giving his scalp a little scratch at which Taron closed his eyes at but quickly remembered why he standing in a towel in front of her and stopped her hands. “Robyn, what did you do!”

“I didn’t do anything Taron. You put the green in your hair, not me.”

“You told me it was on your make-up table and that was the one I used. Is your hair going to stay green?”

Robyn squinted a little at him. “No because I used the hair chalk.” Her words faltered at the end of her sentence. “Taron you did use the hair chalk, right?”

“I used whatever was in the bottle.” He watched as Robyn’s eyes opened wide. “What! What did I do?”

“You didn’t use the bottle, did you?”

“Yes Robyn. The bottle of green hair dye on the make-up table.”

“Oh no Taron.”

She walked around him and into her bedroom and over to the make-up table, Taron right on her heels. She picked up the small white circular hair chalk. “This is what I used. It’s like what I brought to give your sisters Elsa hair.”

“That is not what I used.” Taron picked up the bottle of hair dye. “I used this.” He took the hair chalk from her. “This was not on the table when I sat down here earlier.”

“Taron of course it was. I left it here when I was finished while you were sleeping.”

“What is hell is this?” Taron almost shoved the bottle in her face.

“Taron that is semi-permanent hair dye.” She told him. “I bought that thinking it was a wash out one but only when I read the bottle, I realised it wasn’t. Taron you dyed your hair green.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I am afraid you did Taron. You have dyed your hair green and because it has been in your hair all day, it has really developed and gone nice and dark.” Robyn reached up and ran her hands through his hair again. “Well this is a St Patrick’s Day you won’t forget in a hurry.”

Taron took the few steps backwards to sit on the bed. “Robyn, I have another read-through tomorrow. I can’t have green hair.”

“I hate to break it to you rocketman but you have green hair and it will be with you tomorrow at your read through and for a good few days after that until it washes out and even after that, you will still have a slightly green hue.”

Taron placed his head in his hands, his fingers running through the wet strands. He took a deep calming breath and sighed heavily. “Fuck.” He muttered. “Fuckity fuck fuck.” He sighed once more and taking his hands from his head sat up straight and had to do a double take as he looked to Robyn who had both her hands over her mouth and her eyes were crinkled at the sides and he knew what that look was. It was when Robyn was laughing and not just a little laugh, but side hurting ready to cry with tears laughing and suddenly he was on his feet and standing beside her. “Robyn…” He warned. “Robyn what did you do.”

She took her hands away. “I did nothing.” She squeaked.

“Robyn Rose Quinn what have you done!” Taron reached for her and she turned her back to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and hugged her back against his chest, his wet skin warm against the gap of her crop top. “I am not going to let you go until you…” Taron loosened his gip a little as she moved her hands to tickle his bare sides. “Why you little!” He moved his hands to he could tickle her back and even though he tried not too, he laughed a little as she struggled against him. Feeling his towel slip a little, her had to let her go and she moved right away from him as he tightened the towel, making sure it was tucked in really well. “Spill Robyn.”

“Payback is a bitch Mr Egerton.” She simply said, winking at him, jumping up onto the bed and hopping off near the closet door as Taron went to swipe for her and she moved completely out of his way before he could reach for her.

Taron watched as she ran across the duvet and jumped off the other side. He didn’t dare follow her, already having a little towel slip, he wouldn’t risk a bigger mishap so now they both stood on opposite sides of the bed.

“I told you I would get you back.”

“So, you did do this to me!” He groaned running his hands through his hair again.

“Not really not. You did it to yourself. You just happened to pick up the wrong hair dye.”

“Robyn I can’t believe you did this.” He watched as she started to laugh again, her whole body shaking with her giggles, even seeing tears form in the corner of her eyes. “Jesus Christ you sneaky Irish woman.”

His words just made Robyn laugh harder and she had to put her two hands on the bedside locker to stop herself from falling over she was laughing so hard. The day Taron had snuck glitter into her body wash, she had warned him she would get him back and saw the perfect opportunity with the hair dye. She knew Taron would have been up for anything today, wanting to get the most out of his trip to Ireland for St Patrick’s Day. Initially she was going to suggest the hair chalk but when she was out shopping, she saw the green semi-permanent hair dye made by the same brand that she used when she dyed her hair pink and a little sly smile filled her face and plan her mind. Her payback for Taron.

“Robyn stop laughing.”

“Oh, I can’t! It is just too funny Taron. Your hair is green! Smile!” Robyn pulled her phone from her pocket in her skirt and quickly snapped a picture of him, laughing some more. “Oh, one for the wall.”

“Robyn…” He warned but as he took her bright eyes and the wonderful sound of her laughter, he groaned. “Well played Robyn.”

“Why thank you Taron.” She took a little bow.

“Please tell me it does actually wash out at some stage.” He watched as she walked around the bed to him, a wide smile still on her face.

“Most of it will.” She reached up and brushed her hands through his hair. “Good thing you stuck with just the tips and didn’t try to dye your whole head, or your growing beard.” She heard the intake of breath he made. “Oh, dear God that thought crossed your mind, didn’t it?” Robyn took to laugh again, her hands going to her eyes, to wipe unfallen tears away. “I wish I could be a fly on the wall at your read through tomorrow.”

“You do realise I am going to have to get my hair cut now, right? This hair that you love so much.”

“But it was so worth it and we are completely even now.”

“Robyn….” Taron rolled his eyes as he realised he had been well and truly tricked. “I guess I could wear a hat.”

She chuckled again and ran her hands through his hair, this time giving his scalp another scratch. “Oh God, it is brilliant.”

“May I remind you that the glitter washed off the same day.” His eyes closed automatically as she deeply grazed his head from the nape of his neck the whole way to the top of his head.

“After I scrubbed every inch of my body red raw.”

“And may I also remind you that I rubbed your body lotion in after too.” He opened his eyes to look at her.

“And I have gotten my payback.” She took her hands from his wet hair and tapped the tip of his nose. “No more pranks. We are done. Ok?”

Taron thought for a moment but quickly realising he had been completely out-pranked, he nodded and then shook his head at her grin. “Let’s take a proper picture then.”

“And then another when your hair is dry.”

“And I am not in a towel.”

Robyn looked down to his waist, little nervous sparks running through her as she gazed over his stomach and to the top of the towel that sat neatly at his hips. “Sure. Let’s do that.”

When Taron was eventually dressed in a pair of sweats and a dark green t-shirt and Robyn had changed into more comfortable clothes too, they moved to lay on Robyn’s bed and when the topic of Taron’s new hair colour, once more pictures were taken, was finally talked to death, they were watching as Taron requested, the most typically Irish movie Robyn could find. She came through with Darby O Gill and The Little People and while Robyn cringed at the terrible Irish accent of Sean Connery, Taron repeated every word in an accent just as bad, Robyn just laughing at him.

“I think you have spent the majority of your day laughing at me.” He said to her as they lay propped up on the pillows shoulder to shoulder.

“You have made me laugh so much today Taron and I have seen you laughing too. It nice to see you laughing too.”

“It felt good Robyn.”

“Please keep laughing over the next two months.”

He heard the slight turn in her voice and knew her concerns about his travelling for his promotion was at the back of her mind. “I make it sound like I hate the promotion. I don’t. I really enjoy it. I am so proud of Kingsman and I can only hope it gets such a great reception as the others and I want to go and promote it and talk about it. It’s the travelling and jet lag that I don’t enjoy as much.”

“You already know your schedule though.”

“Yep.”

“And…”

He sighed a little. “It’s gonna be tough and a lot of jet lag. A lot to cram in within a three-week period and there is even going to be some travelling before I come back to see you in two weeks.”

“Seriously?”

“More interviews were added for Europe for next week, so Matthew and I are travelling to go and do them.”

“Is there a lot?”

“Quite a few and a day in New York too.”

“I think I liked it better when I could keep you in my house and know where you were at all times and make sure you were sleeping and eating.”

“Me too.” He admitted. “But I do enjoy it Robyn. I really do”

Although she knew he tried to hide it, Robyn heard the slightly bothered sigh he made. “You worried about them bringing me and you up and what happened in Florida?”

“Always.” He answered straight away. “But thankfully it’s a topic that’s easy for me to talk about now and because we have been seen out together, it takes the heat away a little.”

“Doesn’t open up more questions?”

“Probably but Lyndsey will be there.”

“Good.”

“More protection for me, right?”

“Absolutely.”

Taron smiled a little. “I don’t think I am ever going to get used to how protective you can be of me.”

“I don’t mean to be but you know there was a time I literally had your life in my hands and I still don’t know why I feel somewhat responsible for you even though you are a big boy and have done so many of these tour things and can look after yourself but…”

“It is just the way you are Robyn and I wouldn’t change it for anything. You do it for the people in your life you love and care for and I don’t have a lot of those people in my life, those who I can truly trust and rely on so believe me, I very much appreciate it.” He moved a little so he could lay his head right beside her right shoulder. “I know I can always turn to you Robyn, no matter what. Talk to you about anything, kiss you outside lifts and GAA clubhouses.” He laughed as she gently swotted at his stomach. “On the neck and lips.” He added with a smile. “But please know that you can rely and trust me too ok?” He reached over and took her left hand in his left hand, making lazy circles over the back of her hand with the fingers of his right hand. “I might be busy and you may not be able to talk to be as often but leave me a message and I will text or call you back as soon as I can and I am always here for you, for a rant or a chat or just to say hello and I will be back to see you in two weeks. I will be there front and centre for RENT.”

Robyn knew Taron was thinking about Keith as he spoke and she could hear the promise and assurance he spoke with. “I know Taron and thank you. I know I can without a doubt trust you.” He lifted her hand and placed the tiniest and softest of kisses on her skin, his lips lingering longer than they should have but it was a perfectly sweet gesture, furthering his vow to her.

“I am looking forward to seeing you again in two weeks and on the stage.” Snuggling a little more into her, he felt Robyn move with him so they were now laying down on the bed.

“I think you will enjoy it.” She linked the fingers of her right hand with his left hand. “I am excited for it.”

“Nervous?”

“Always.”

“You will be amazing.”

“You haven’t even seen the show yet.”

“I just know.”

Robyn lifted her left hand and ran it through his now dry and still green hair. “You are a tosspot.”

“But I am your tosspot.” He said into her shoulder.

“You got that right.” She agreed. “Now time for an Irish cuddle. Last thing to get in to fully fulfil the requirements for St Patrick’s Day.”

Taron didn’t need any further encouragement and with a closer snuggle he was soon in his favourite cuddling position, his eyes closed as her hand went straight into his hair once he was settled. “Thanks for today Robyn. It was so much more than I could have asked for.”

“Even the green hair?”

“Even the bloody green hair.” He laughed.

“And the kiss?” She asked.

“And the kiss.” He mumbled. “Everything was perfect. Thank you, chicken.”

“Any time Rocketman.” Robyn continued to play with his hair a little.

“Robyn?”

“Hmmm…” She hummed.

“Would you mind if we turned on the air-con for a little while?” Taron lifted his head from her shoulder so he could look at her. “I think I gave too much to the céilí and am still feeling ridiculously warm and I want my cuddle from an Irish woman too but don’t want to overheat as I tend to do.”

“Yeah of course. I don’t mind.” Taron moved his body from her so Robyn could stretch over to the bedside locker and reach for the white controller for the air-con and switched it on, choosing the middle setting so a nice cool breeze filled the room. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you.”

“That is what it is there for.” Robyn settled herself against the pillows again and opened her right arm, Taron crawling back into her cuddle. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just tired. Quickly hitting that wall now.”

“Well you can sleep now.”

“And I fully intend too.”

Nestling into her, Taron moved his head a little lower than he normally would, his face cuddled into her chest and he sighed. Comfy, cosy, warm and home. It was what Robyn was and as he felt her fingers on his upper arm, rubbing in circles into his skin and he completely relaxed into her touch. He was so glad it was only going to be two weeks before he got to see her again because every time he got to see her, he found it just a little bit harder to let go and say goodbye.


End file.
